Sometimes We Take Chances
by blinkanator
Summary: Will Chris and Darren ever figure out that they're perfect for each other?  CrissColfer RPF
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, you must be Chris." A voice came from behind as he stood by the Diet Coke machine.

Chris turned around. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Harry Potter. It was Harry freakin' Potter. "You're Harry Potter."

The guy laughed. "Well, actually I'm Darren...but if you'd rather call me Harry, I guess that works too."

Chris shook his head. "No, you're right. Hey Darren." he smiled some and held out his hand.

Darren looked at his hand for a second and shook his head. "Come here!" Darren embraced Chris in a tight hug. "Might as well get close and personal. Looks like we're gonna be working together for a while."

Chris laughed some and awkwardly hugged him back. Darren smelt amazing. Better than any of the other guys on set, even Mark. Chris bit his lip to stop himself from pointing that out. "Lets hope so, I'm glad Kurt's got a mentor."

Darren smiled. "Oh man, I'm just glad you're willing to work with me!"

A few weeks went by, and Chris and Darren became attached at the hip. They were practically always together. Ryan liked to joke about it, always refering to them as the "Dalton duo". Chris liked Darren, he was mellow and down to earth, and oh my god, could he be anymore of a puppy?

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Chris came down with the flu over Christmas that it really hit him. He really liked Darren, like way more than he should. He'd been stuck at home for two days, doing nothing but watching movies and writing when Darren appeared at his door. He had a bunch of stuff with him. Movies, his guitar, a backpack full of god knows what.<p>

"Darren, you can't be here. I'll get you sick."

Darren shrugged. "I don't mind. It might be good to get sick, then I can make myself slow down for a few days!"

Chris shook his head. "You're insane" he started walking towards his bedroom.

"Uh...where are you going? OH! Are we watching movies in your room?"

Chris shook his head. "No, I'm going to get dressed. I'll be right back."

Darren got up and dragged Chris back to the couch. "You're sick. If that's not an excuse to chill in your PJs all day, I'm not sure what is. Besides, if you changed, I'd feel stupid sitting here in mine." he reached into the backpack, pulling out his own. "I'll be right back!" He took off down the hall to change.

Chris shook his head and glanced around the room. Oh god, were those used tissues? When did he become such a slob? Chris was in the middle of picking them up and tossing them in the trash can when Darren walked back in. Chris nearly snorted at the sight of him.

"Are you...are those unicorns?"

Darren looked down at his pants and chuckled a bit. "Yeah, they're my favourite pants."

Chris started laughing hysterically before coughing uncontrollably.

Darren rubbed his back gently as he coughed. "Maybe you shouldn't laugh at people!"

Chris chugged down some diet coke. "I can't believe you're wearing unicorn pants. And what are you digging for now?"

Darren pulled out Mulan on DVD. "Mulan! It always makes me feel better when I'm sick. And its the best movie ever." Darren put the movie on and sat back down with Chris.

Chris woke up a little while later. He smiled some, moving around on his pillow. Oh, this is kind of a strange pillow. He opened his eyes and Darren was staring down at him.

"Morning sunshine, did you have a good nap?"

Chris shot right up. "Crap, I'm sorry. Being sick just takes it out of me, I guess."

Darren nodded. "Not a problem. So, I know when people are sick, they're not normally hungry, but I'm starving."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, I'm kinda hungry. Wanna order a pizza? There's this place around the corner that makes an awesome chicken pesto...thing? I don't know, its good though."

"Fuck Chris, that sounds amazing." He pulled out his phone, searching around for a second before placing it to his ear and placing the order.

Chris looked at him as he hung up. "Did you really just order 2 large pizzas and garlic bread? Are you crazy?"

Darren laughed. "Dude, you've seen me eat. Besides, who knows how long this cold is gonna last. You're gonna need some food in here. I don't want you dropping dead of hunger, you're my best friend!"

Darren threw his arm around Chris and smiled. "Now, think you can stay awake long enough to make it through another movie?"

Darren left the next morning. Chris had fallen asleep on him again around midnight, but as far as Chris could tell, Darren had stayed up watching movies the whole night. And he didn't seem any more exhausted than he had the day before.

* * *

><p>Darren and Chris were constantly spending nights together, much to Chris' surprise. Guys didn't normally try to get close to him, like they thought he'd start hitting on them or something. But Darren wasn't like that at all. They'd had conversations about Darren's sexuality (straight, but comfortable with everyone. "You don't fall in love with a gender, you fall in love with a person." Is what he had said.) They'd talked about everything actually.<p>

Darren had looked a little hurt when Chris made plans with Lea and Dianna for the night, but he got over it quickly, he had work to do with Starship.

Lea opened the door when Chris arrived. "Chris!" She practically tackled him. "Its about time, we were expecting you an hour ago."

Chris laughed and entered the house, closing the door behind him. "Sorry, Ryan kept us back for a scene."

Lea grinned at him. "A scene with Darren."

Dianna poked her head out of the kitchen. "He's been here 30 seconds and you're already prying!"

Lea stuck her tongue out at Dianna. "I'm not prying! All I did was mention him."

Chris shook his head at the two of them. "Where are Ashley, Amber and Jenna?"

"Jenna couldn't make it, something about family and flying in. And Amber's stuck in traffic and Ashley is late, as usual."

Chris smiled and pulled both of them into a hug. "I've miss you guys"

Lea and Dianna hugged him. "Chris Colfer, you're gonna make me cry!" Lea laughed a bit and pulled out of the hug. "Now, I know you're gonna say there's nothing there, but tell us about Darren."

Chris grabbed a diet coke out of the fridge and sat on the counter. "There's nothing going on between me and Darren. We're just friends, and coworkers."

Dianna leaned against the stove, which was giving off a wonderful aroma. "But you guys spend so much time together. I mean, every time I drive past your place, his car is there."

Chris laughed. "Stalker." he shook his head. "He just gets lonely sometimes. And when he gets lonely, he appears at my door with food and disney movies. What's so strange about that?"

"Hey! I'm not a stalker, your apartment just happens to be between here and the studio." She smiled. "I just can't help but think how adorable you two would be together. Are you sure you don't have feelings for him?"

Chris shrugged. "So what if I do? Its not like anything's going to happen. Its just a thing."

Lea smiled. "Aww, I knew it."

"Its fine though. I'll get over it, and I'll find someone even more fabulous than he is!"

Later, after Amber and Ashley had shown up, they talked and fell asleep in front of the television, just like they always did. Chris was drifting off when he heard his phone vibrating next to him. _Gdnght chris -DC_ He smiled before drifting off to sleep.

Chris got home the next morning and flung himself onto his couch for a nap. He loved spending time with the girls, but he never got any sleep.

And then his phone rang.

Without checking the caller I.D., he hit the answer button and placed the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

Darren laughed. "You sound like hell."

Chris smiled. "You should see me."

"Chris, if you look anything less that amazing, I'd be seriously shocked. You managed to make the flu semi attractive."

Chris laughed and sat up. "You're delusional. What's up?"

"Just wondering, have you had a chance to read the stuff we're filming this week? I left mine in my trailer, and you know how I am with my lines."

"Haven't read any of it, but its here if you wanna come read through it. Lemme just hop in the shower. Maybe we can run through it a few times?"

Darren nodded. "I'll be there in 20." he hung up.

Chris showered and read the few scenes he had in the episode and started to silently freak out. Ryan had mentioned there might be a kiss at some point, but he never said when. He hadn't even asked Darren if he was okay with it, as far as Chris knew. What if Darren hated the idea?

Don't think like that, just calm the hell down.

Chris was pacing back and forth in his kitchen, chewing on the straw sticking out of his can of diet coke. And then he heard a knock at the door, followed by the sound of his door opening and closing again.

"Chris? Are you decent?"

Chris smiled some. "Yeah, I'm fully clothed." He exited the kitchen, diet coke in hand.

Darren laughed. "You must be feeling better, you've got your friend there."

"Nothing makes you feel quite as good as a diet coke."

Darren shook his head. "So, where's this script? Did you read it?"

Chris handed it to him and nodded. "Uh...yeah. I read it alright. Its...interesting."

Chris stood silently while Darren skimmed through the script. When he was done he looked up at Chris, a huge smile on his face.

"KLAINE FINALLY HAPPEN? Oh my god, Ryan told me it was happening soon, I just didn't know when. This is so exciting!"

Chris laughed. "You're such a fanboy. Wait, so you're cool with the whole kissing thing?"

"Of course I'm cool with it. I'll even make sure to chew some gum or something before we shoot. And no overly smelly foods or anything. We should probably practice though."

"Whoa, wait, what? Practice?"

Darren nodded. "You have to practice this kind of thing. It's a huge moment for Kurt and Blaine. We have to make sure that its perfect."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, you're entirely right. Its just, I've never kissed another guy. I mean, I've kissed guys. Not guys, more like guy, but never on screen or anything. So I'm just a tad nervous and embrassingly so."

Darren tossed the script down on the table and put his hands on Chris' shoulders. "Hey, calm down. Its just me, Chris. No judgement or anything. Besides, I'll bet you're a great kisser. In fact, you're probably gonna rock my world. I'm just some bum."

Chris laughed. "You're not a bum, Darren." he took a deep breath. "Alright, lets do this."

Darren nodded and leaned in, kissing Chris passionatly on the lips. Chris was shocked, he thought they were gonna start with some dialogue, but Darren's lips were on his, and oh. Was that his tongue? Chris finally woke up enough to put something into the kiss. He opened his mouth slightly, inviting Darren's tongue in. Darren's tongue entered his mouth, slowly exploring. Darren pulled away a few seconds later and looked at Chris.

Chris had his eyes closed, and slowly opened them. "That was...uh, wow."

Darren laughed some. "I think I might have jumped the gun a little bit there..."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, I really don't think Ryan wants you mauling poor Kurt during a first kiss."

_Not that I minded_, he added silently.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter two! Thank you guys so much for reading this! I've got quite a bit of it written, so I should be able to keep up regular updates._

_In case anyone was wondering, the title to this was inspired by the song "Hum Hallelujah" by Fall Out Boy. _

* * *

><p>They had just finished filming the prom episode. It was one of the funner episodes they'd filmed, even the heavy stuff had been fun to film. Everyone was partying on the lot in celebration. Most of the cast had stayed dressed up in their party attire, but Chris had opted to change first. Darren followed him back to his trailer to ditch his jacket and grab his guitar.<p>

Chris emerged from the bathroom in a pair of tight jeans and a simple tshirt. Darren was strumming away, but he looked up when Chris emerged.

"Huh, weird."

"What's weird?" Chris looked down at himself, thinking there must be a sock or something stuck to him.

Darren shook his head. "I kinda miss the kilt."

Chris laughed. "Are you ready to go? I wanna try to get there before Mark spikes everything there is to drink."

Darren nodded. "Lets go"

They left Chris' trailer and made their way towards everyone else. Darren sat down and started playing along with the music on his guitar while everyone danced and just had a great time in general. Chris danced around with the girls for a while before grabbing some diet coke, which someone had conviniently poured for him already.

An hour later he was stumbling around, drunk as hell. Everyone else was too, so he wasn't sticking out too bad. The only person who didn't appear to be completely wasted was Darren. Chris had seen him down a beer, but nothing since. Currently, he was dancing with Jenna and Heather. Well, he was holding them up while they danced. Chris hadn't even noticed how good he was looking in that suit until right now. Chris was deep in thought when Ashley sat herself right next to him.

"Colfer, you're wasted."

He laughed. "No, YOU'RE wasted."

She shook her head and laughed some. "You deserve to let loose."

Chris nodded, still oggling Darren. Ashely caught his eye wondering and laughed.

"Chris, you should really be tapping that by now. I mean come on, he's clearly in to you in some way, and don't lie to me. You've been undressing him with your eyes for months."

Chris sighed. "But he's straight. Well, straightish. Its complicated."

"If you don't get in there, I will." she kissed his cheek and walked off towards Darren and talking to him for a few minutes. Darren nodded at her before excusing himself from dancing and walking towards Chris.

Chris looked at him, still sipping away on his diet coke. "Hey DC"

Darren smiled. "Hey man, you ready to get outta here? Ashley said everyone's heading home, and asked if I'd take you home."

Chris nodded. "Home sounds nice." He stood up, stumbling immediately, but Darren's arms held him up, and they eventually made it into Darren's car.

Darren was concentrating on the road. It was late, and he really didn't want to get pulled over with a wasted 20 year old in the car. The tension in his body evaporated the second they pulled up at Chris' place.

Chris smiled at Darren. "Thanks for the ride Darren, you should come upstairs."

Darren nodded. "Yeah, you're in no shape to walk up any stairs."

After some stumbling, Darren and Chris make it up to Chris' apartment.

Darren locks the door behind them. "Is it cool if I crash here tonight? Its so late, or early and I'm getting pretty tired."

Chris nodded. "Of course. Come, we'll share my bed."

Darren shook his head. "Chris, you take the bed. I'm perfectly content with the couch. I don't wanna crowd you."

Chris shook his head, grabbing Darren's arm and dragging him to the bedroom with him. "You're hobbit sized, I'm sure I can fit you in here with me." Chris let go of Darren and started taking his pants off and changing into sleep pants. He threw a pair at Darren, as well as a top.

Darren smiled. "Hey, thanks man. I seriously owe you more than you currently know."

Chris crawled into bed, followed by Darren. Without thinking, Chris pressed his lips to Darren's. It was sloppy, he almost missed Darren's lips completely. Darren returned the kiss before pulling away.

Chris turned off the light. "Night Darren, I love you."

Darren smiled a bit. "I love you too, Chris."

Darren laid there, staring at the ceiling for a bit, listening to Chris breathing. After he fell asleep, Darren had rested his head on Chris' shoulder.

* * *

><p>Chris woke up first the next morning. He opened his eyes and shut them as soon as he realized how bright it was. Stupid sun. He felt someone move beside him. SOMEONE WAS IN HIS BED. Oh god. What had he done last night? They filmed prom, and then he changed, and he had a few diet cokes. And... What happened after that? How had he gotten home? Was he home?<p>

He opened one of his eyes and shut it again. Yeah, he was home. In his bed, and he was wearing clothes. But who the hell as asleep next to him? He sighed and opened an eye again, seeing a big head of curly brown hair. Darren? What were him and Darren doing in bed together?

Darren's eyes opened a few minutes later and he slowly got up, trying not to wake Chris.

"Can you close the blinds?"

Darren jumped a bit. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Chris shook his head. "Already awake. Sun hurts."

Darren laughed to himself and closed the blinds. "A little hungover, are we?"

Chris opened his eyes. "What the hell happened last night?"

"Well, there was some spiking of your drink. You've got Mark to thank for that, and then Ashley asked me to take you home, and I was tired so I crashed."

Chris sat up. "I'm going to kill Mark the next time I see him."

"Which will be in..." Darren glanced at the clock. "2 hours for the tour meeting."

Chris groaned. "That's today?" He stood up. "I need my shower."

Darren smiled. "I'll make some breakfast!"

Chris walked out of his room, fully showered and dressed a little while later. He'd opted for his sunglasses indoors to make the pain in his head subside a little bit.

Darren had cooked up just about everything in Chris' fridge for breakfast. Eggs, toast, fruit, coffee, even some eggo waffles.

Darren grinned as he entered the room. "Time for breakfast!"

Chris groaned. "All I want for breakfast is aspirin and diet coke."

Darren handed him the aspirin and a fresh can of diet coke. "You really should eat something, it'll make you less queasy. I promise."

Chris argued, but eventually started shovelling some scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"So...how much of last night do you remember, exactly?"

Chris shook his head. "I remember shooting the last scenes, changing out of my kilt, going to the party and reaching for a diet coke. I'm gonna kill Mark."

"Oh, so you don't remember any of me getting you home?"

Chris looked at him. "Oh god, Darren. Whatever I did or said, I'm sorry. I probably didn't mean it. What did I do?"

Darren laughed. "You didn't do or say anything, calm down. We should probably get going though, there's some traffic."

* * *

><p>"I know you guys are anxious to get out of here, but we need to sort some stuff out for the tour. We need to start booking hotels and transportation, so I need everyone to pick a travel partner. We have room arrangements already worked out, but if you want to change those just let me know and I'll make sure it gets done. This year, we're pairing everyone up for safety reasons, and to save some money. Cory and Chord, Kevin and Harry, Jenna, Ashley and Amber, Naya and Heather, Lea and Dianna and Chris and Darren are the pairings we've made for you guys."<p>

Ryan looked at Darren. "Are you okay with rooming with Chris? He's got a bit of a sleepwalking problem."

Darren looked at Chris and then back at Ryan. "I've spent plenty of nights at Chris' and he's never once slept walked."

Mark laughed. "I'll bet you have."

Chris shot Mark a glare before looking at Darren. "It only happens when I'm in an unfamiliar place. And with a new hotel every few days, its bound to happen. We can't have any balconies or opening windows cause knowing me, I'd end up jumping or something."

Darren nodded and looked at Ryan. "Yeah, I'm totally down. I barely sleep anyways."

Ryan wrote everything down and turned to Darren and Chris. "So, on tour, Blaine's gonna be with New Directions, which means we're gonna have Kurt ask Blaine to join Glee Club at every show. We worked out a little dialogue that you guys can use at every show..." he pulled out a few sheets of paper from his bag and handed one copy to each of them.

Darren stuck his hand up in the air, causing Chris to burst out laughing, he was such a 5 year old sometimes. Ryan glanced over and nodded at him.

"What if Chris and I worked on a dialogue for every city? I'm sure everyone'll look it up on youtube and see the others, and it would be cool to change things up a little bit every night." Darren smiled.

Ryan thought about it for a minute and nodded. "If you guys wanna do that, you'll have to come up with one for each city and get us a list of all the things you're gonna say, just so we can okay everything."

Chris shrugged. "Shouldn't take too long."

Ryan wrapped up the meeting and let everyone go.

Chris approached Darren. "Listen, if you'd rather room with someone else, I'll totally understand. After everything last year, I ended up rooming with Cory for the rest of the trip and he said he'd room with me this year if no one else would take me."

Darren shook his head and smiled. "Don't be dumb, I'm rooming with you. Besides, if we don't room together, who am I gonna watch Disney movies and cuddle with? And we're gonna have to practice our little skits every night!"

* * *

><p>Chris wasn't tired, and they'd already watched a movie, so he grabbed his laptop.<p>

"We're making this list now."

Darren sat up. "Now? Aren't you tired?"

Chris shook his head. "Nope. I could stay up all night." he flicked on his ipod dock and put it on shuffle. "Lets get to work." Chris glanced at Darren. "Unless you're afraid mine are gonna be better than yours."

Darren laughed. "Oh, its on. We're gonna need a lot for some cities. Like Toronto, we've got 4 shows there. And I've never been."

"But you know some stuff about Canada in general."

Darren shook his head. "Nothing more than they have moose and beavers and snow and maple syrup."

Chris laughed. "And let me guess, you know Winnipeg is there?"

Darren grinned. "Pretty much. And Toronto! Its there too."

"I guess its a good thing we've got the internet then."

They stayed up all night working on their little skits and joking back and forth. They turned in the list the very next day.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and everything! I've been writing this story since just after they finished filming the prom episode. I'm trying to stay as close to reality as possible regarding dates and all that, but if I go a little off course, please forgive me. _

* * *

><p>They were only on their fifth night of the tour when Darren woke up to Chris on his laptop.<p>

"Chris, what are you doing?" He flicked on the light and crawled out of bed. He sat down on Chris' bed and glanced at his screen.

"Chris, its 4 am. Do you really need to be on amazon right now?"

Chris didn't answer again, and kept browsing. It took a few minutes before Darren clued in.

"Hey, Chris! You're totally doing that sleep thing, aren't you? Its so weird...its like you're awake." Darren took the computer and put it on the desk across the room and got Chris to lay down again. His eyes closed and he seemed to be asleep again, but Darren wanted to make sure, so he turned the light off again and laid down next to him, just watching him sleep.

* * *

><p>Darren was up before Chris the next morning. He showered, got dressed and started the coffee maker before the alarm clock went off and Chris crawled out of bed.<p>

Chris walked over to the little couch and plopped himself down. "I am so exhausted, its not even possible I'm awake right now."

Darren laughed. "Might have something to do with your 4 am shopping spree."

Chris looked at him. "I was shopping?"

Darren nodded. "Amazon at 4 am. Don't worry, I took the computer away before you actually bought anything. It was freaky. I totally thought you were awake."

"I warned you. I do weird things. That's how I got my chewie backpack."

Darren laughed. "Well, that's probably why you're so tired. We're supposed to meet everyone for breakfast, but if you wanna go back to sleep, I can order us some room service and I'll watch a movie or something."

Chris shook his head. "I don't think I can go back to sleep. Not now anyways. We've got a break after rehearsal though. I'll grab a few hours then."

Darren smiled. "You're such a trooper. Now go get ready, we're gonna be late."

An hour later, they were sitting in the lobby waiting on Naya and Dianna. Everyone had gone out for a few drinks the night before with the exception of Chris and Darren, and Naya and Dianna were the worst off.

"Dianna spent the night on the bathroom floor. I had to beg Cory and Chord to let me in to their bathroom so I could get ready this morning." Lea had been talking his ear off for the past ten minutes, and Chris had barely heard a word.

"Chris, are you listening?"

He looked at her and sighed. "Sorry. I spent my night shopping again."

Lea's face fell a bit. "Again? Honey, maybe you should talk to Ryan and get some sleeping pills or something. You know how bad it got last year, and last year you didn't have a gorgeous man sleeping in the same room!" She smiled at Cory. "No offense."

Chris laughed. "Lea, I'm fine sharing a room with Darren. Before the tour started, he was practically living at my place anyways. If it gets worse, I'll get the damn sleeping pills."

"He stays over a lot, does he?" Lea had an evil little smirk on her face. Chris knew that smirk. He'd gotten it every time he talked to a guy in her presence.

"Yeah, we're friends. And his apartment is horrible. I keep telling him that he needs to take some of the money from the show and get himself a new apartment."

Cory grinned. "Or he could just move in with you."

Chris laughed. "Sure. Darren can move in. That's fine."

Lea smiled. "Chris, we're serious. You've got an extra room, and he spends so much time there anyways."

"Okay, its a nice idea...but what if I start dating some guy and..." he trailed off and blushed. He was always blushing like that, it drove Chris nuts.

"I don't think that would weird at all. You've said it yourself, Darren is insanely open and accepting of everything and everyone. I don't see him cringing just cause you're getting some." she smiled. "All I'm saying, is that its something to think about. Run it past him, maybe he's not even looking to leave his apartment."

Chris nodded, and spotted Naya and Dianna exiting the elevators. Saved by the bell.

They finally got back to their room and Chris collapsed into his bed, mumbling something.

Darren closed the door behind him and dropped his bag on the floor. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

Chris flipped over. "That was the rehearsal that would not end."

Darren laughed and nodded. "It did seem a bit longer than normal, but that's because most of cast is hung over from last night."

Chris nodded. "Probably."

Chris was quiet for a while, long enough, Darren thought he was for sure asleep, but then he suddenly sighed.

"I can't fucking sleep."

Darren closed the blinds and sat on the edge of his bed. "Count sheep."

"Darren, counting stimulates your brain."

"Okay, well when you were little and couldn't sleep, what would you do?"

Chris shrugged. "My mom would lay with me until I fell asleep."

Darren kicked off his shoes. "Alright." he laid down next to Chris. "Like this?"

Chris shook his head and scooted closer, laying his head on Darren's shoulder. "Like this."

Darren smiled some and wrapped his arm around Chris. "Get some sleep."

It only took a few minutes for Chris to doze off. Darren watched him sleep for a few minutes before gently pressing a kiss to his hair and closing his own eyes.

* * *

><p>Darren was wrapped around Chris on the bed when he was woken up by some really loud banging on the door. He scrambled to open it before they woke Chris. He was a little shocked to see Ashley and Mark standing there.<p>

"Its about time! Are you guys ready to go?"

"Go? Go where?" Darren ran a hand through his hair, closing the door after them.

Ashley laughed. "You're joking, right? The concert? The one we're leaving for in 10 minutes?"

"Oh shit!" He ran over to the bed and started waking Chris up. "Chris! CHRIS! Come on man, we didn't set an alarm or anything. The show's in 10 minutes."

Chris shot up like a bullet. "Ten minutes? How is that even possible?" he started running around and getting his stuff together.

Darren was doing the same, throwing his stuff at Chris and catching the stuff Chris was throwing at him. They were out the door 5 minutes later and on their way downstairs. The elevator was full, so Darren and Chris went down first, leaving Ashley and Mark waiting for the next one.

Darren glanced over at Chris who was trying to fix his hair. "Chris, you look great, stop playing with your hair."

"I didn't even get to look in the mirror."

"I know, I'm sorry I fell asleep."

Chris looked at him. "Darren...don't be sorry. If you hadn't been such a willing cuddle participant I'd still be exhausted. I'm actually quite well rested now. Thank you."

Darren smiled some. "Anytime. I actually slept really well too, better than I have in weeks."

Chris smiled at him. "Well that's because I'm magical."

They stepped out of the elevator when it reached the lobby to find the rest of the cast (minus Ashley and Mark) staring at them with knowing glances. Darren didn't seem to notice and pulled out his phone to play Angry Birds. Lea grinned at Chris and pulled him aside.

"You totally did it."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Lea, I was too tired to change out of my clothes from earlier, much less anything else. All we did was sleep. Darren fell asleep without setting an alarm. That's it."

Lea smiled. "Whatever you say. Although, none of us believe you."

Mark and Ashley exited the elevator and everyone took off for the show.


	4. Chapter 4

_I've set things up so that you can easily skip over this if you're not into smut, cause I know not everyone is into smut. So basically, if you want to skip it, bail when you see fit. But you should probably read some of it. __ Now, I've never written smut before, so any notes or anything would be great, just so I can try to improve things. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>By the time Chris' birthday rolled around, everyone had settled into a comfortable routine. Lea and Dianna took turns quizzing Chris on his nightly events with Darren, but he didn't mind too much. Him and Darren had talked about it and come to an understanding. If cuddling helped Chris sleep, Darren would do it every night. He'd even admitted that he slept better with Chris close by. Darren had gone out for drinks with the rest of the cast on certain nights, only to find Chris shopping or ordering porn on the pay per view in his sleep.<p>

It didn't take him very long to realize that Chris didn't sleepwalk on the nights Darren slept with him.

But tonight was Chris' 21st birthday. He'd spent the day (after rehearsal) shopping with the girls for a new outfit. They'd decided it was time Chris was able to join them at a club after the show.

Chris was having a great time. He was dancing with everyone who approached him.

Darren hadn't taken his eyes off Chris all night. Watching him dance with other guys was driving him nuts. He'd had a few beers, not enough to make him tipsy, just enough to take the edge off.

Around 2 in the morning, Cory decided it was time to get everyone to bed. Whenever they went out, they designated one person to stay sober, and make sure everyone got back alive. They took turns, unless someone volunteered. Cory collected the group and insisted that everyone walk with their room partner, just to make life easier.

And that's how Darren and Chris ended up strolling down the street, hand in hand.

Chris was humming some song they had heard in the club. He didn't seem to notice Darren staring at him for a few minutes.

Chris glanced at Darren and smiled. "What are you looking at?"

"You look amazing in this light. The moon against your face..." Darren shook his head slowly. "Its delicious."

Chris blushed and looked away. "You can't just say things like that."

"Sure I can. Its true. I just, god Chris, I just wanna touch you."

Cory stopped up ahead, causing Chris to stop suddenly and stumble. Darren caught him and set him upright.

"Okay, everyone go up to your rooms and lock the doors. Make sure you chug a glass of water and take two aspirin before passing out to avoid the hangover. Night guys!" Cory took off into the elevator with a few of the others.

Darren waiting for them to be able to get an empty elevator before pulling Chris in with him and smashing their lips together.

Chris wrapped his arms around Darren, deepening the kiss. Chris could taste the beer on Darren's tongue. Darren pulled away suddenly, pressing soft kisses to Chris' throat.

"You can't walk around in jeans as tight as those, and dance with guys and expect me to not get jealous." he barely took his lips off Chris to say the words.

The elevator opened and Darren pulled Chris out. He pushed Chris up against the wall next to their door, moving so Chris' right leg was between his legs, pressed right against him.

"Do you see what you're doing to me?"

Chris nodded and reached into his pocket for his key to open the door. He pushed Darren in the room and pressing their lips together again.

Darren shrugged out of his jacket and grabbed Chris' ass, pulling him even closer.

Chris broke away for air and started removing more clothes. "We need less clothes."

Darren nodded, and begun shedding his layers. "Bed."

Darren's shirt fell to the ground, followed closely by Chris'. They oggled each other's bodies for a few seconds before Chris nodded, knowing exactly what he wanted. He'd wanted it forever. He'd thought of this moment so many times, he actually pinched himself to make sure he wasn't day dreaming again. He tossed Darren down on the bed and strattled his waist.

Darren exhaled. "Chris, you're beautiful." He sat up as much as he could with Chris on him, using his elbows to hold him up. "Are you sure about this?"

"Oh my god, you don't want to." he tried to slide off, but Darren's hand moved to hold his thigh in place.

"No no, I do. I REALLY do, but you've been drinking. If we're going to, I want it to matter. I want you to remember it. I want you to know that I wanted this, just as much as you do. Most of all, I don't want you to think that I took advantage or anything. I want you, I want us. I want it all with you."

Chris had a tear in his eye by the end of Darren's little speech. "Darren, I have to tell you something."

Darren nodded. "Anything."

"I didn't drink that much. I wasn't really in the mood to get falling down drunk. I switched to regular diet coke after the first drink and played it up so no one would catch on and insist on getting me wasted."

Darren looked at him suspiciously. "But when we were walking you almost fell..."

Chris laughed. "That's because I'm a klutz."

Darren shook his head, smiling. "Well the drink thing is a really good idea." Darren flipped them around so Chris was laying under him. "I'll need to remember that for the next time they drag me out with them." Darren started attacking Chris' neck.

Chris closed his eyes before gently pushing Darren away. "Wait, how much did you have to drink?" Chris knew that he wanted to do this, but what if it was just the alcohol making Darren want to?

Darren shook his head. "I'm not drunk. I only had two beers, Chris. Call it liquid courage, but I've been wanting to do this since I met you. I was just...confused."

Chris nodded. "Just...stop me if we're going too fast, or if you get uncomfortable. Okay?"

Darren nodded and pressed his lips back to Chris' collarbone. He begun trailing kisses down Chris' chest before looking up through his eyelashes. "Can I?" he motioned to Chris' pants.

Chris nodded. "You too though."

Darren nodded and got up off the bed to take off his pants. Chris slid out of his own just in time for Darren to plop down on top of him again. With less clothing between them, it was fairly evident they were both hard as rock. Darren slid his tongue into Chris' mouth while his hand started working Chris' cock.

Chris moaned into Darren's mouth. Darren grinned before planting a line of kisses all the way down Chris' chest and taking his erection in his hand. He looked up at Chris before taking all of him in his mouth. Chris had never gotten a blow job before, but ohmygod this was amazing. Chris reached down, knotting his hands in Darren's hair.

"Oh my god" Chris panted as Darren ran his tongue up and down his shaft. Where the hell did he learn to do that? "Darren, I'm so close." Chris continued panting and moaning. He tried pulling Darren off his cock before he came, but it hadn't worked. He came hard, right in Darren's mouth. Much to his surprise, Darren didn't stop. He kept sucking and swallowed everything.

He took his mouth off Chris and planted a long, passionate kiss on his lips. Chris could taste himself on Darren's tongue, which was so hot, had he not just come, he'd probably be hard again. He could feel Darren's erection pressing against his leg. He continued kissing Darren, flipping them again so Chris was on top. Chris pulled away and started moving down to return the favour when Darren stopped him.

Chris looked at him. "Sorry, was I going too fast?"

Darren shook his head. "Not at all...just...I've never...ya know..." he looked down.

Chris was suddenly very confused. "You're not telling me you're a virgin. I don't believe that for a second."

Darren laughed. "No, I've just never gotten a blowjob before. I've given them a few times, but never received. Not even from a chick."

Chris smiled. "Well, lets change that." He moved down and held Darren's legs down the way his first had. He knew that if you weren't used to it, thrusting was common, and it could hurt. Chris took Darren in his hands and slowly took Darren in his mouth. He immediatly tried to thrust into Chris' mouth, but thankfully, Chris was able to hold him down.

"Chris..." Darren threw his head back, running his hands through his own hair and moaning aloud. "Oh god, Chris, I'm so close." Chris kept sucking until Darren was coming down his throat. Chris swallowed like a pro, not letting Darren out of his mouth until he was going soft.

Chris grinned and crawled up to the head of the bed so he was right next to him. Darren was laying there in what Chris called his "post orgasm haze". Chris turned off the light and laid down next to him. Darren laid seperatly for a few minutes before cuddling up to Chris.

"I'm a bit of a cuddle whore."

Chris laughed and wrapped an arm around Darren. "Goodnight, Darren."

Darren smiled, already half asleep. "Goodnight, Chris."


	5. Chapter 5

_I wasn't sure about some of this chapter, just because it was insanely random. I explained everything at the very end in case anyone is sitting there going "what the actual fuck?"_

* * *

><p>Chris woke up the next morning cuddled up against a snoring Darren. It took him a minute to realize he wasn't wearing any pants. And then the night before came back to him. He smiled to himself and cuddled back against Darren, taking note of how wonderful he smelt.<p>

Darren woke up a few minutes later and smiled at Chris. "Morning."

Chris smiled. "Morning."

Darren yawned and sat up. "So, how's it feel to be a whole year older, Colfer?"

"It uh...it feels good." he grabbed for his phone, which was normally on the night table, but was currently in his pants. Which were located somewhere in the room.

Darren saw him reach for his phone and passed him his pants. "Looking for Pebbles?"

Chris nodded and smiled at the name. They'd been up one night after a show and decided to name their phones. Pebbles and Bam Bam after the Flinstones characters. Chris laughed at something on his phone as Darren walked back out of the bathroom with clean boxers on. "Something funny?"

Chris held up his phone for Darren to see. There was a picture of Lea asleep in hers and Dianna's closet.

Darren laughed. "That's a keeper."

Chris nodded. "Its always good having blackmail on Lea."

Darren nodded. A second later he had a look of panic on his face. "Aw, crap. Chris, I bought you a present and hid it and everything and I forgot to give it to you!" He jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen area.

Chris shrugged. "Its fine. Besides, last night was kind of a nice present."

Darren emerged from the mini kitchen area in the room with a medium sized box wrapped, very nicely, in purple wrapping paper with a bright orange bow. He held it skillfully under one arm while he fished a card out of his backpack and made his way back to the bed. He placed the present down on the bed in front of Chris and handed him the card.

"Happy Birthday! Open it!" Darren was practically bouncing in excitement.

Chris couldn't help but smile at Darren and opened the card. On the outside there was a picture of Kurt, from season one. Chris burst out laughing.

"Darren, did you really go out and find this card?"

"Actually, I went to try and find you a birthday card, and once I saw that, nothing else seemed good enough."

Chris laughed. "Thank you." He placed the card on the table next to the bed and looked at the present. "You really shouldn't have."

Darren smiled. "Its not much, trust me. I debated even giving it to you cause you'll probably think I'm strange or something. But open it."

Chris started unwrapping the present, revealing a case of Diet Coke. Chris looked at Darren, a huge smile on his face. "No one's ever gotten me Diet Coke for my birthday before..."

Darren nodded. "You hate it. I know its the worst present ever."

Chris shook his head. "No! Darren, its perfect. Thank you. You really didn't have to get me anything, but this is the best present ever." He opened the case. "Oh my god, its already cold." He took a can out, opening it and taking a sip. "Tastes so much better without the alcohol."

Darren smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I was seriously just gonna stick it in the fridge. I'm kinda surprised you didn't find it in there yesterday." He grabbed the case and put it back in the fridge and glanced at the clock. "Aw crap, Chris. We've gotta start getting ready. We're due down at the bus in an hour and a half."

Chris got up off the bed, leaving his diet coke on the table. "Guess we should shower then..." he smiled knowingly at Darren before they both took off towards the shower.

* * *

><p>Two hours later they were showered, dressed, packed up and on the road again. Chris, Lea, Dianna and Darren all shared a van. Darren had requested that he drive cause he felt like it, and the driver didn't seem to mind getting the day off. On a normal trip, Lea, Dianna and Chris would be talking and looking through magazines, and Darren would be texting and phoning his manager trying to fit in another appearance here and there.<p>

But today was different. Lea was hung over and sitting quietly with her sunglasses, while Dianna continued sleeping. Chris was sitting closer to the front, looking through a pile of magazines. Darren had tried to convince him to sit up front, but Chris knew that would only cause Lea and Dianna's knowing looks and he'd have to try to keep them quiet. Darren had pouted a bit, but Chris promised to sit with him after the first pit stop.

And if he were sitting next to Darren, they couldn't have flirty looks in the rearview mirror like they'd been doing since they left. He blushed a little bit every single time before going back to his magazine. The magazine he had picked up so no one would suspect he was oggling Darren. What was he reading?

Oh. Cosmopolitan.

He'd never really had any use for this magazine. He knew how to take care of his skin. And he knew enough to get him through any sexual encounters he'd had. But now he couldn't help thinking maybe it would be a good idea to learn a few more techniques. He started actually flipping through the magazine.

Cameron Diaz doesn't want to get married. Sequined eye shadow is apparently in. 101 things about men. So far nothing interesting. Oh, wait a second. The extended male orgasm. That sounds interesting.

Chris started reading the article, mentally taking notes of the tips. Him and Darren weren't quite there yet, actually, Chris wasn't sure they were anywhere yet, but this was still some damn useful information. Clearly not all of it worked (he doesn't wear a bra, and therefore cannot remove it to entice a man) but walking around in his boxers and nothing else while getting ready was something he could do.

He looked up and met Darren's eye in the rearview mirror again. Yeah, they really needed to talk this through.

* * *

><p>Darren waited until they stopped for lunch before pulling Chris aside. He made sure to lock the bathroom door so no one walked in before pressing his lips to Chris'.<p>

"I've wanted to do that since you first looked at me in that mirror."

Chris smiled through the kiss before gently pulling away. "As nice as this is, I did actually have to pee when I excused myself to go to the bathroom."

Darren nodded. "Me too, but I had to do that first." he winked and went off into one of the stalls to relieve himself. Chris did the same. Once they emerged and washed their hands, Chris looked at Darren.

"I need to ask you something."

Darren looked up from drying his hands. "Anything."

Chris took a deep breath before launching into his little speech. "We didn't really discuss it last night, and I guess part of me just really needs to find out what's going on before my mind works this up into something its not." He met Darren's eye. "What...is this for you? Was it a one time thing, was it an experiment...?"

Darren smiled, stepping close enough to Chris that he could wrap his arms around his waist. "Chris, when I said I wanted us, I meant it. I want a relationship with you. I mean, I'm not sure we could tell the world, but I do want us."

Chris smiled and kissed him deeply, with everything he had. They probably would have indulged in some sexytimes right there, but Cory started knocking on the door.

"Are you guys in there? I have to pee!"

They opened the door and apologized. Chris could have sworn he'd heard Darren mumble something that sounded a lot like "cockblock"

* * *

><p>Chris sat up front with Darren for the rest of the trip. Lea and Dianna were a bit more energetic, but he knew they were still hungover, and staying to themselves.<p>

Chris couldn't help but notice how comfortable Darren was behind the wheel of the van. He had one hand on the wheel and the other resting on the shifty thing, as Chris called it. He'd been thinking about holding his hand for the past half hour, and finally decided to just do it. He reached over and took Darren's hand.

Darren was clearly shocked, but smiled at Chris and continued driving while holding his hand. Chris smiled a little wider and returned to staring out the window, not noticing a shocked Lea and Dianna sitting behind him.

By the time they hit the next rest stop, everyone was looking at them a little diffrently. Chris had been waiting for the machine to dispense his diet coke when Mark came up and patted him on the back, proclaiming "You da man!" and stalking off.

Ashley had cornered Chris outside.

"Christopher Colfer, why did I have to hear about you holding hands with the hobbit from Lea?"

"Oh god, did she send out a mass tweet or something?" he scrambled for his phone but Ashley stopped him.

"No, she sent out a text to the rest of us though. Complete with picture and all." she showed him the picture. "So, do I get an explination?"

Darren called him over to the van as the first van took off. He nodded and looked back at Ashley. "I'll text you the whole story. It might take a bit though. And you can't tell Lea."

Ashley nodded and got into her van.

Chris spent the next 15 minutes typing furiously on his phone, trying to fill Ashley in on the whole story. The second she texted back her excitement for him, he took Darren's hand again, smiling over at his boyfriend.

They finally get to the hotel a few hours later. There was no rehearsal, but the show was in an hour. Everyone grabbed their stuff and headed up to their rooms to shower and change before riding to the venue.

Chris and Darren were in the elevator with Ashley and Jenna. Somehow everyone ended up on different floors this time around, so they waved goodbye when they got off the elevator, leaving Darren and Chris alone.

Darren hit the close elevator button and turned to Chris. "Will you go to dinner with me after the show tonight?"

Chris smiled. "Darren, you don't have to take me out to dinner. Honestly, if we went out somewhere romantic we'd probably end up all over the press tomorrow. Why don't we just order some room service, watch some movie, maybe make out a little."

Darren nodded. "You know, that sounds perfect." He moved closer to Chris, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before the elevator opened.

Chris got to the door first and opened it. He held it for Darren and shut it behind them, making sure it was locked.

Darren went straight for the AC. He'd never understand why people turned it off it hotel rooms. They took turns showering before heading downstairs and going off to the show.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, so I decided that Darren should get Chris diet coke, because it shows just how well they know each other. -Le shrug-<em>

_The cosmopolitan thing was an idea that I had, and I almost wrote an entirely different fic (and still might) because I couldn't get the idea out of my head, but then I wrote it in and planned on taking it out before posting it, but it comes up again. If you're wondering which copy it is, its the June 2011 issue with Cameron Diaz on the cover. _


	6. Chapter 6

_There's some more smut in this chapter. Its towards the end in case you'd rather skip it. I know not everyone likes smut, but to be fair I did warn you, and it is rated M._

* * *

><p>They returned hours later, everyone exhausted. They all waved goodbye in the lobby and took off into elevators.<p>

Darren went straight for the AC once again before turning to look at Chris. "So what movie do you wanna watch?" He sat down on the bed next to Chris, handing him the remote.

Chris shook his head. "No way, I chose the movie last time. Its your turn. Nothing too action-y though."

Darren started looking through the onscreen guide as Chris got the room service menu out of the drawer next to the bed.

"What do you want for dinner?"

Darren thought for a second. "A burger. With onion rings and fries. And a milkshake."

Chris laughed. "You eat like such a boy. Pass me the phone?"

Darren shook his head. "Come get it yourself" he smirked at Chris.

Chris looked at him for a second before leaning over him to get the phone. He leaned in to kiss him, but sat back down with the phone instead.

Darren groaned. "You can't just do that, its not fair!"

Chris laughed. "Hey, you're the one that wouldn't pass me the phone." He dialed room service and ordered their food. He hung up. "They said it would be about half an hour." He stood up and took off his shirt. "I'm gonna hop in for a shower, wash all the traveling grime off."

Darren just stared at him walking across the room shirtless. He bent over to dig around in his bag for his PJs, and Darren's eyes didn't leave his backside.

Chris could feel Darren's eyes on him, but ignored them. He needed to test this cosmo article. Apparently if he walked around half dressed, it would make things last longer later. Something about the build up in the mind. He took off to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Chris emerged 20 minutes later in his PJs and his hair still wet. Darren was laying on what was normally Chris' bed, watching a rerun of Glee. Chris laughed upon realizing it was an episode with Blaine.

"Darren, are you really watching yourself on tv?"

Darren nodded. "Not just me, us!" he sat up. "Enjoy your shower?"

"Yeah, the water pressure is a million times better here than it was at the last hotel." Chris sat down on the bed as Darren got off and removed his shirt. Chris was still amazed at how perfect Darren looked shirtless.

"Think I can finish before the food gets here?" He grinned before running around the room collecting his pjs and shampoo and running into the bathroom. Chris laughed at him, reaching for his laptop. He hadn't emailed his sister for the day yet, and she came before his date with Darren. Always.

He finished typing up a quick email, with not too many details about him and Darren. He was calling tomorrow and would tell her then. He'd also been exchanging emails with producers and such for a few weeks. He wrote up a few quick replies to them before closing the laptop and going for the door. He tipped the room service guy and wheeled the cart over to the bed.

Darren emerged a few minutes later, still shirtless. Chris noted how accurate that cosmo article had been about the unknown. Sure, they'd seen each other naked, but walking around half naked just felt new and exciting. It wasn't something they'd ever done before, and it was certainly getting the juices flowing. Score one for cosmo.

They sat at the end of the bed while they ate, just so they didn't get any crumbs on the bed itself and watched a movie. Well Chris watched Darren mostly. They'd decided to watch Mulan, mostly because Darren loved it, and Chris hadn't argued. It was a great movie, but Darren was so enthralled by it. He wasn't watching it because he had to, he truly liked it. Chris pushed the cart back to the door when the movie was done and crawled into bed. Darren was already sprawled out on his side.

"Chris, just cause I like disney movies, doesn't mean we have to keep watching them." Darren smiled over at him. "I like other movies too."

"I know you do. I like the disney ones too."

"You spent the whole movie watching me though."

Chris flipped around so he was laying on his stomach with his elbows holding him up. "I like you too. And we watched Mulan a few weeks ago, so I watched you instead."

"If we don't go out tomorrow, we can watch Moulin Rouge, and I'll watch you."

"Hey, sounds good to me. I love that movie."

Darren scooted over closer to Chris and lifted his head to kiss him. Chris moved himself skillfully so he was on top of Darren.

Darren grinned up at him. "Hi there."

Chris kissed him. "Why are you talking? There are much better ways to use that mouth of yours."

Darren rolled them so he was on top. He leaned on his left elbow and used his right hand to undo Chris' shirt. He pressed his lips to Chris' chest, moving lower and lower with each button.

After what felt like a million years, Darren started undoing Chris' pants. Darren pulled off his pants and boxers, freeing his erection. He knelt down next to Chris' thigh and lowered his head, taking Chris in his mouth. Chris had only experienced Darren sucking his dick once before, but holy mother of eveything, he really know what he was doing. He was running his tongue around the tip, and practically swallowing him whole. It wasn't long before Chris was on the brink of coming right down Darren's throat.

"Darren, I'm gonna-" Chris was a little surprised when Darren pulled completely off him. causing him to whimper. Darren leaned in, sucking on Chris' earlobe and whispered right in his ear. "I'm not done with you yet."

And then he was gone. Chris looked around the room, but Darren had disappeared.

"...Darren? How are you such a ninja?"

A few more seconds passed, and just as Chris was about to get up and start looking for him, Darren leapt out of the bathroom, condoms and lube in hand. He made his way to the bed, not breaking eye contact with Chris.

"Pants, off, now."

Darren wiggled out of his pants and climbed onto the bed with Chris. "So...how uh...how does this work?"

Chris laughed. "Well one of us puts the condom on and fucks the hell out of the other."

Darren moaned quietly. "Chris, you can't just say things like that..."

"You nearly sucked me off, and then walked out of the fucking room. I can say whatever I want, thank you very much."

Chris smiled. "Well, how uncomfortable would it be if I fucked you, just so you know what you're getting in to..."

Darren nodded. "God yes. Chris, if you keep swearing, I'm gonna come right here. You have no idea how hot..."

Chris poured a generous amount of the lube onto his hand. He moved so he was behind Darren. He positioned a finger near his opening.

"I'll go slow."

Darren nodded. "I'm ready." Darren hissed as Chris gently moved his finger in. They went slowly. Chris waited for each of Darren's nods before inserting another finger until he was stretched enough. Chris removed his fingers and reached for the condom before looking at Darren.

"Hey, we don't have to. We can just cuddle if you want to wait. I completely understand."

Darren shook his head. "No way, Chris. I'm totally ready. Do you...do you not want to?"

"Darren, my cock has been throbbing the entire time I was stretching you. I most certainly want to, but not if you're not comfortable."

"Chris, less talking and more fucking my ass."

Chris laughed and ripped the condom open with his teeth before slidding it down his length and lubing it up. He positioned himself behind Darren and gently pushed himself in. He'd never actually done this before. He'd used toys, but never actually had someone inside of him, or been inside of anyone. It was tight, and amazing. He begun moving slowly so he wouldn't hurt Darren.

"Is it okay?"

Darren's hands knotted in the sheets as he moaned as he nodded.

The noises coming out of Darren caught Chris entirely off guard, and it wasn't long before he knew he wasn't going to last more than a few more thrusts. He reached around and started getting Darren off. And then he moved his leg a few inches to the front, so it was going over Darren's and continued thrusting. Darren came almost instantly, and Chris followed closely after. They both came for what felt like forever before Chris pulled out, tied the condom and threw it in the bin. They collapsed on the bed next to each other.

"Holy shit Chris. Your dick is like a magic wand or something. I don't think I've ever come so hard in my whole fucking life." Darren laid there, breathless and covered in sweat.

Chris laughed. "Its not my dick, its the internet. It really knows its stuff."

Darren smiled. "No way man, that was all you." he laughed. "I'm gonna be walking funny tomorrow, aren't I?"

Chris smiled. "Maybe a little."

They laid there silently for a few minutes before Darren started mumbling something about falling asleep. Chris got up and turned off the light before cuddling up next to Darren and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>The cosmo article basically states that walking around half naked and a few other things builds sex up enough that it can have explosive circumstances in bed. Like really explosive. So that's what the whole thing was all about with the walking around half naked.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_REALLY short chapter alert. By far the shortest chapter of the whole story. I cut things kind of strangely on the last chapter, and then realized afterwards and I was all "aww crap" Actually, the next chapter is going to be short too. But the one after is gonna be a fair length. I promise!_

_Also, someone pointed out that in the first chapter I wrote starship instead of starkid, but I meant to! Thanks for pointing it out though. =) _

_I've also hit a bit of a...slump in writing. I've got a few chapters left, but if you don't get a new one for a few days, please don't hate me!_

* * *

><p>They drove another few hours to the next venue. They needed to rehearse and the hotel wasn't far.<p>

But Darren was right, he was walking funny. No one seemed to notice until they all sat down to have lunch together and Darren very noticebly winced. As soon as he got settled on the chair, he shot Chris a knowing smile and started munching.

Chris winked at him and continued picking at his salad. Neither of them noticed the rest of the gang gawking at them.

They continued with rehearsals as usual after lunch. And then Lea and Dianna cornered him at the diet coke machine while they were on break.

He jumped when he looked up to the two of them huddled around him. "You guys scared me half to death." He opened the can briskly and downed half the can.

Lea grabbed him, pulling him into a hug. "CrissColfer is so on!"

Chris hugged her. "What are you talking about?"

Dianna shot him a look. "Chris, we all saw you two at lunch. We aren't oblivious."

"The two of who?"

"You and Darren!" they practically screamed at him together.

Chris rolled his eyes. "So we can't even flirt a little without you guys jumping on me?"

Dianna smiled. "We saw him wince when he sat down. We know what happened."

Lea grinned and nodded. "So, how was it?"

Chris laughed and started walking back towards the stage. "You guys are crazy."

Before they could keep demanding answers, Cory was calling them back to the stage.

They made it back to the hotel room a few hours later, without having to endure any more questions from anyone. While Lea and Dianna had been interrogating Chris, Cory and Mark had been doing the same to Darren.

"Maybe we should just tell them..."

Chris lifted his head off the bed to look at him. "You'd be cool with that?"

Darren nodded. "Of course I would. They're our friends."

Chris smiled. "Well, we'd better shower then. Lea texted me on the way back and told me we're all going to an early dinner together before the show. We might as well tell them then."

Two hours, and one really sexy shower later, they were all sitting in some restaurant, in a room away from the public, and everyone yapping over everyone else. Chris and Darren had opted to sit on either sit on either side of Cory. Chris was willing to bet that Lea had something to do with where everyone sat. They'd arrived just before Jenna and Harry, and there were only four seats left. Two right next to each other, and one on either side of Cory. Lea had watched them choose carefully and shot a look at Dianna when they sat next to Cory.

Chris and Darren were texting each other. Darren was keeping up a conversation with Cory about hockey, and Chris was chatting away with Ashley about some meetings he had been having with producers about casting for the movie. Ashley wasn't pushing the conversation too much. She knew he was texting Darren. He'd called her when Darren was finishing up his shower and filled her in on everything.

Suddenly, without warning Chris, Darren stood up and started tapping his fork against his glass of water. Chris rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at him. Of course he was going to do this is the most nerdy way possible.

"So, you guys have clearly noticed Chris and I spending a lot of time together." he smiled. "And you've been so subtle." he winked at Lea. "But I'm not hiding it anymore. Chris and I know you're all really protective of him, but I'm going to treat him right. He's my boyfriend and while I don't want the world to know, you guys are our family, and you all deserve to know." Darren sat down, waiting for someone to say something.

Mark was the first one to pipe up, grinning at Chord. "I told you. Pay up."

Much to Darren and Chris' surprise, everyone at the table started exchanging money. Ashley spoke up. "Who had May 29th?"

Mark shot his hand in the air. "That would be me, you guys better pay up."

Cory pulled out his wallet and started shoving money in every direction. He looked at Chris and smiled like a kid that was in trouble.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Switch seats with Darren and I'll forgive you."

Cory hopped right out of his chair and Darren slid over, taking his drink with him. "That was a good deal."

Chris glanced around, making sure there were no cameras or anything on them before kissing Darren. "Thank you for telling them. I probably would have been really awkward about it."

Darren smiled. "You can make it up to me later." he winked.

Eventually everyone stopped exchanging money and they went back to conversing. Everyone noticed that Chris and Darren were holding hands, but instead of being weird about it, they all looked on fondly. As long as Chris was happy, so was everyone else.

* * *

><p><em>I wasn't too sure about the reactions here, but its all I had, so hopefully you guys were okay with it!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_This chapter is quite short, and fluffy, and I was gonna leave it out, but I thought it was cute and yeah. So here it is! I'm sorry its so short, the next chapter REALLY makes up for it. The next chapter is also the last one that I have fully written and polished. So I'm gonna go get back to writing. And thank you guys for reading and reviewing! I read every single review, and I spend so much time on tumblr that I've tried to like them and reblog them a few times. Oops._

* * *

><p>They'd made it through most of the tour. They had a mini break between their last shows. Most of the cast was staying back in London for a mini vacation, but Chris was needed back in LA for some meetings, and Darren was trying to fit in a few more shows here and there.<p>

They left the night after the London show, knowing that no matter what, they'd end up exhausted and jet lagged.

Somewhere along the road, Chris had talked Darren into ditching his crappy apartment and moving in with him (as Cory had suggested). Of course, that had all happened before they started dating, and they hadn't really discussed how things were going to go now that they were dating. Chris didn't mind Darren crashing at his apartment, especially since it meant he got a cuddle partner, but Darren ended up having to run back to his apartment every single morning to get a change of clothes.

One night, they were sitting on their respective sides of the couch, working away on their laptops. Chris glanced over at Darren. He looked adorable in his glasses, but he was wearing Chris' sleep pants, and they were entirely too long on him. Darren could feel the eyes on him and looked up, closing his laptop and sliding it onto the table.

"Hi" he grinned over at Chris.

"Darren, you need to bring some clothes over here."

"What?"

Chris closed his laptop and placed it on the ground before turning to face Darren. "We talked about this in somewhere. We talked about it somewhere. Your apartment is disgusting. You were gonna dump it and move in here. I mean, you've spent the whole week here so far, why not just move your stuff in?"

"Honestly Chris, I wasn't sure you were ready for that." he took Chris' hand. "I know I need to move out of that other apartment, trust me. And I know we agreed on me moving in here, but that was way before everything with us. I didn't want to start shoving my stuff in your closet and scare you away."

Chris smiled. "You're going to scare me away with that horrible apartment of yours. I'll cancel my meeting tomorrow and we'll go pack up your stuff."

Darren shook his head. "No can do. We already have plans tomorrow. I even called and cleared it with your manager."

Chris shot him a strange look. "Since when do we have plans?"

"Well, tomorrow is kind of our one month anniversary, so I was going to take you out to dinner and then come home and fuck your brains out." he smirked.

"Wait, wouldn't our anniversary technically be my birthday?"

Darren shook his head. "No, I've decided that its the day we told everyone about us."

Chris laughed. "Oh, you decided that, huh? Well alright, where are you taking me for dinner?"

Darren shrugged. "You'll have to wait and find out." He glanced at the clock. "As for now, I think its bed time." he took his glasses off, leaving them on the table and grabbed Chris' hand.

Chris smiled. "Considering you barely sleep, you're awfully anal about going to bed at 11 every night."

Darren kissed Chris. "I'm anal about a lot more than sleep."


	9. Chapter 9

_Longest chapter of them all! There is some smut at the very very end, just not where you'd think it is._

_Also, I'd like to thank Rizzo for her help on this one. I had a hard time deciding if I should take it in a certain direction, so I popped a few random questions in her ask box on tumblr and now here we are! Lets just say she sealed Darren's fate. (heh that sounds ominous. Perhaps on purpose. MUHAHAHA)_

_I hope you guys like this chapter, I worked on it forever, and it really is the last bit that I wrote before I started publishing this. Which means it is probably the last bit of quality writing! Especially considering I hit a bit of writer's block soon after. ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>Chris woke up the next morning to a cold diet coke sitting next to his alarm clock with a sign "All your meetings today were cancelled by a hobbit." Chris rolled his eyes and leapt out of bed, diet coke in hand. He walked into the living room to find a dozen roses sitting in a vase with another note.<p>

_I'll be back in a few hours. Needed clothes and do some laundry. I grabbed the stuff out of our room. Don't start working. Go have a shower, finish your diet coke and watch the Oprah episodes you tivo'd. I'll be back before you know it. -D_

Chris laughed to himself. It was insane how well Darren knew him. He stopped to read over the note again, realizing that Darren called it "our" room. He smiled like a goofy teenager before putting the note down and heading for the shower.

He wasn't used to spending time alone. He'd had Darren at his side non stop for the past 2 months, maybe even longer. And before then, he'd always been with the girls. He threw himself onto the couch. He tried to remember what he'd done with his spare time before everything. He wrote, but that was work now, and Darren said no working. Chris' mind began wondering.

At first his thoughts bounced around with potential ideas for the movie, but after a few minutes even those ideas were boring him. He thought about Kurt and Blaine and how special their relationship was, and wondered about where their relationship would go next. Surely the next step would be sex. And then he was thinking about him and Darren.

Darren occupied his thoughts for a while before he came to one hell of a realization. He reached for his diet coke just as the door opened and Darren entered.

Chris smiled at him. "Is that a box? A box of clothes?"

Darren dropped it by the door and nodded. "It is indeed. The rest of the laundry is in the car." he smiled and kissed Chris. "I even stopped at the grocery store and bought more diet coke." he sat himself on the couch.

Chris laughed. "Do you need help getting them?"

Darren shook his head. "Nah, they'll be up in a minute."

"Uh...Darren? Inanimate objects tend to need a little help with the elevator."

Just then Chris' door swung open and random delivery boys dropped off a few boxes, a bag of clothes and 2 large cases of diet coke. Darren gave them the thumbs up and they left.

Chris stared at him in awe.

Darren laughed. "Chris, they're the doormen. They saw me trying to juggle everything and offered to help, so I slipped them a few bucks and they brought the rest up." he glanced at his watch. "We'd better start getting ready. Our lunch reservations are in an hour."

* * *

><p>Darren had arranged for a private lunch at Chris' favourite restaurant, complete with more flowers at the table. They'd had a great time before quietly returning to Chris' apartment to get ready for dinner. Chris wasn't sure what to wear, so he offered to let Darren get ready first.<p>

He was shocked when Darren emerged from the bedroom in a tshirt and sweat pants. Oh. Those were nice pants. He could see the outline of Darren's cock through these pants.

Darren followed Chris' eyes and looked down. "Am I flying low or something?"

Chris shook his head. "No. I just really like those pants. I mean, I'm confused, but I really like those pants."

Darren laughed. "I hope you don't mind, I picked you out a nice outfit."

Chris nodded and skipped to the bedroom, noticing his sweat pants and a plain tshirt sitting on the bed. He put them on and walked into the other room to see Darren on the phone, talking in Mandarin. He winked at Chris before thanking the person and hanging up.

"Just ordering dinner. It'll be here in an hour." he grinned at Chris.

Chris sat down right next to him. "Darren, as much as I love chilling around the apartment, can you please tell me why we went out for a fancy lunch and are being slobs for dinner?"

Darren smiled. "You'll have to wait till later for that." he patted the couch next to him. "Come on, its time to watch Cops."

Chris loved Cops, but he knew Darren wasn't a huge fan. He sat on the couch. "Darren, we can watch something else."

Darren shook his head. "You like Cops."

"But you don't. You like Modern Family, we can watch that."

Darren put Cops on and put the remote on the table beside him. Chris rolled his eyes before wrapping his arm around Darren. Darren leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Two episodes later, the food arrived. Chris practically jumped off the couch and went for the door, but Darren stopped him. "Would you sit down?" he smiled before paying the delivery guy.

Chris was getting quite pissed off, and it clearly showed on his face.

Darren turned around with the food. "Chris, what's wrong?"

Chris shook his head. "You've been treating me like an invalid all day."

"Chris, don't be ridiculous." Darren put the food down on the counter in the kitchen. Chris followed him into the room, stopping in front of the fridge to grab the soy sauce and spicy mustard that Darren liked.

"Darren, we're both equals in this relationship. There's no "female" and no "male". We are 100% equals, and all day long you've been treating me like a woman. I don't need you to wait on my hand and foot. I mean, it was cute first thing this morning, but you paid for lunch, and then paid for dinner, and I had no say in anything. You wouldn't even let me watch what I wanted."

"I was just trying to make it special. And you love Cops!"

Chris sighed. "I know you were. And I appreciate it, I really do, but I don't want you to see me as your "girlfriend", because I'm not. I'm your boyfriend. There's nothing female about me, as you well know."

"But you never relax. That's all I wanted. I wanted you to relax and enjoy yourself today and not worry about anything."

"Darren, if I'm not worrying about something, I go insane. I need to have something on my mind. If anything, keeping me away from my computer for a day is a way to stress me out. I snuck into the bathroom earlier to text one of the producers and make sure I wasn't missing anything. I can't relax. Why do you think I overlapped so many projects? I knew that if I had more than a day in between shoots, I'd go crazy."

Darren nodded. "I know, I'm sorry. I just..." he sighed. "Chris, you work so fucking hard for everything. You work harder for things than anyone I know. And you need to slow down and enjoy it a bit before you get past everything and look back thinking "when did that happen?" You needed a break, and I thought I was helping."

"I know, and if I weren't so stubborn, you would probably stand a chance." Chris walked over and wrapped his arms around Darren's neck. "I appreciate the thought though. I really do, but you don't need to wine and dine me. You don't need to treat me like a princess all the time. I might be a diva, but I'm not a girl."

Darren smiled some and nodded before kissing Chris. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Chris nodded and grabbed the plates out of the cupboard as well as a diet coke for himself and a beer for Darren. He grabbed the bag of food and sat down on the couch with Darren. He started pulling things out of the bag and placing them on the table.

Darren watched him closely, seeing how tense his jaw still was. He knew from experience that Chris only looked like that when he was really pissed and trying not to show it. It had taken some time to learn the look, but while they were on tour it happened a lot. When someone stole the last diet coke, when someone used his moisturizer without asking, anything to piss him off. He tried to hide it so that they could all focus on the tour and try to enjoy themselves, but Darren knew better.

Darren reached over and took Chris' hand. "Chris, talk to me. I told you that I was sorry. Just tell me how to make things right again."

Chris looked down at his hand before glancing at Darren. "Can we just eat? I'll be fine once I'm not hungry anymore."

They ate, and watched the news seeing as neither wanted Cops on the screen anymore, and the news was something neither wanted, but neither disputed.

Darren was having a hard time figuring out how to act. His parents had always taught him to be a gentleman, but that's what Chris was mad about. He couldn't exactly start being a jerk either. He continued watching Chris closely as they finished dinner, but kept his distance.

They both finished eating, and a rerun of Friends started when Chris sat his diet coke down on tha table and snuggled up to Darren. Instinctively, Darren wrapped his arm around Chris' shoulders, causing Chris to close his eyes and smile before letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry that I overreacted like that. I guess I'm just a little testy tonight."

Darren shook his head. "No, you were right." he sighed. "Its hard for me sometimes. I've never dated a guy before, so I'm kind of used to having to take on the male role. I don't want to make you feel like a chick, Chris. I just don't have enough experience with all this to know how to be. I've only ever dated girls, and they like to be treated like girls."

"I forget sometimes that this is your first relationship like this, just because you're so good at it. Hell, I forget that you were ever straight sometimes. It'll take some time, but we'll adjust."

Darren nodded and took a deep breath. "Chris...I love you."

Chris sat up and stared at him. "...what?" Chris was sure he'd heard wrong. I mean, he wouldn't just whip that out like that, would he?

"I love you." Darren smiled. "You don't have to say anything. I just felt it and I wanted you to know. I mean, it was supposed to be more romantic. I was gonna put on Titanic and say something cheesy like "I love you more than Jack loves Rose" or something like that. But this is why I didn't want to go out. I don't love you because you look amazing when you're dressed up. I don't love you because of the courage you put into the world as Kurt. I love you because we can sit around on the couch doing our own thing without it being awkward. I love you for you, Chris. No one else."

Chris smiled at Darren before grabbing his face and kissing him. "I love you too, you crazy hobbit man."

Darren smiled before pushing his lips back to Chris'. They didn't waste anytime on the couch. They both knew what the other wanted.

* * *

><p>Chris and Darren were laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Chris giggled and Darren shot a look at him.<p>

"Chris, its not funny!"

"It kind of is..." Chris started laughing. "I mean...its sad for obvious reasons, but you just got so upset." he burst out laughing again.

Darren glared at him.

Chris calmed down and looked at him. "I'm sorry, I just keep replaying it in my head." he laughed again. "Seriously, you looked like you were going to rip it off."

Darren shook his head. "Chris, its really not funny. I'm entirely too young for dysfunctions with my penis."

Chris nodded. "Darren, it happens to everyone eventually. There's nothing wrong with you. Let's just go have a shower, and if you're still not working, we'll just go to sleep and try again in the morning."

Darren sighed and nodded. "Okay..."

Darren got in the shower first while Chris cleaned up the food. By the time he got to the bathroom Darren was working just fine.

Chris got in the shower and right down on his knees, taking Darren in his mouth. Darren moaned loudly, tangling his hands in Chris' hair.

Darren pulled himself out of Chris' mouth and got down on his knees to kiss him. "Chris, I want to fuck you."

Chris nodded. "I'll be right back, okay?" he got out of the shower and ran back to the bedroom to grab lube and a condom without bothering to dry himself off. He slipped a few times in the hallway before nearly falling head first into the shower, but Darren caught him.

Darren lubed up his fingers and slowly entered Chris. "I might need a little guidance here..."

Chris nodded. "Right. Okay. You're gonna want to move your fingers around. Try making a scissoring motion, just like I do to you."

Darren nodded and followed his instructions until he was sure Chris was nice and warmed up. He grabbed the condom and slipped it on himself after reaching back and turning the water off. He positioned himself at Chris' entrance before pushing himself in slowly.

Chris hissed at the pain, causing Darren to stop. "No, Darren, keep going. Please."

Darren nodded and kept pushing himself in slowly, letting Chris get used to the size before moving faster.

Chris moaned as Darren hit the spot. "Darren, please."

"Please what?" Darren planted a kiss on his neck. "Ask for it."

"Touch me."

Darren touched his thigh. "Like this?"

Chris shook his head and grabbed Darren's hand, placing it on his painfully hard cock. "Here."

Darren smiled and started moving his hand along Chris in time with his thrusts. It only took a few thrusts before Chris came all over Darren's hand. Darren couldn't hold on much longer and came a few seconds later.

They both stood there for a few minutes, catching their breath before Darren pulled out and threw the condom in the bin on the other side of the shower curtain. He reached down and turned the shower back on so they could rinse off.

A few minutes later they collapsed into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p><em>I laughed so hard when I was writing the "not working" scene, which is why Chris laughs so much. And thank you Rizzo for answering those random questions which lead to the "not working" scene! I don't think I've read a single fanfic where that happened.<em>

_I hope you guys liked it! Up next, a conversation that leads to a very fluffy surprise!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A very fluffy filler piece. Which really has nothing to do with anything, I just thought it was cute. Sorry I didn't post anything last night. I was scared I was gonna run out of chapters for you guys! But I spent a lot of my day writing, so we're all good again! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The tour was over. Most of the cast was taking their few weeks off and going on vacation, or visiting their families. Lea had taken off to New York to visit Theo and Jon, Cory was up in Canada somewhere, even Ashley had gone home for a while.<p>

Chris, however, was working away on his movie. Darren had been playing shows around LA, so he was home every night, and every night he'd get in really late and start tiptoeing into the apartment, only to find out that Chris wasn't home yet.

Darren had a hard time sleeping without Chris home. He'd texted him the first few nights to make sure he was okay, and would get rushed replies and nothing else, but after a week of insanely late nights, he knew not to expect Chris home until at least 3. Every single night Chris would follow the same routine. Lock the door, poke in to say hi, hop in the shower, plug his phone in, turn off the light and collapse into bed.

Darren couldn't stand seeing him like this though. He was barely sleeping. Darren could feel him wake up in the middle of the night to type up little reminders on his phone. Darren knew he was up at 6 every morning, not 8 like he told everyone.

Darren woke up to Chris sneaking out of bed at 6 one morning and decided to get up with him. He walked into the living room a few minutes after Chris. "Morning." he sat down on the couch next to him.

Chris looked at him. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

Darren shook his head. "Nope. But I wanted to talk to you, so I figured I might as well get up with you."

Chris sighed. "I should have known you'd noticed."

Darren nodded. "Chris, you need more than a few hours of sleep to keep going like this."

"I know I do, believe me, I know. I just can't turn off my brain. Its always going. And I know you're worried, but I'll be fine Darren. I get a few hours sleep in my trailer during the shoot."

Darren nodded again. "I know Chris, I've dropped by about a dozen times to visit you."

"You have?"

"Of course. I know I haven't showed it too much lately, but I can't wait to see this movie. I can't wait for you to take it to some film festival and just kick everyone's ass with it. But you can't kick everyone's ass if you can't stay awake long enough to watch the damn thing."

Chris smiled and curled up at Darren's side. "I'll make you a deal. I know you've got a show tonight, but how about you come with me to the set today, take my nap with me, and I'll let everyone know that I'm cancelling the shoot this weekend and we can go to Clovis for the weekend? Its my sister's birthday so I was kind of hoping I could get away..."

Darren smiled. "That sounds perfect." He thought for a second. "So...meeting the parents, huh?"

Chris shrugged. "Well we have to start doing that eventually. Besides, you've already met mine."

"Yeah, but Chris, that was when we were nothing but co-stars. I've never met them as your boyfriend."

Chris smiled. "Are you nervous?"

"Of course I'm nervous!"

"Awww, you're cute when you're jealous."

Darren laughed. "Wait till you get to meet my parents. Well, you've met Chuck. My mom already thinks of you like a son."

Chris laughed.

"No...I'm serious. I don't know how she did it, but she has a copy of your graduation picture. And one of you with your Emmy. They're both framed and hanging in the living room. And she's had them since we became friends. When I told her that we were dating, she told me she'd get grandma's ring out."

Chris laughed. "I already love your mom. When I told my sister, she asked why I wasn't dating Mark, at least then she'd get to meet him."

Darren smiled, a tad evily. "Chris, I just had the best idea for a birthday present."

* * *

><p>Chris and Darren were going to stay in a hotel, but Chris' parents wouldn't hear it. They'd been there for a few days before Chris' sister's birthday. Chris and Darren were in Chris' room whispering on the phone, trying to make sure everything was planned. They got ready after breakfast and excused themselves to go pick out a birthday present.<p>

Once they were safely in the car, Darren pulled out his phone and called the airline. "Alright, so the flight is on time? Awesome. Thanks." He hung up the phone. "Everything's all set. The plane is set to land in an hour."

Chris nodded. "We should be there in a little more than 20 minutes, so we can grab some food and wait it out."

Darren smiled and took Chris' hand. "Have I mentioned how much I adore your family?"

Chris laughed. "Only about a zillion times. They seem to really like you, which is good."

"Were you worried they wouldn't like me?"

Chris nodded. "A little. Don't get me wrong, you're amazing. But I was kind of worried about how you and Hannah would get along. She doesn't take kindly to a lot of people, but she practically forgets about me when you're around."

Darren smiled. "I'm glad she likes me. You were right about her, I mean, I never doubted you, but she really is just...amazing."

Chris nodded. "I know. It kills me a little bit every time I have to go back to LA, cause I just wanna stay here with her."

Darren nodded sympathetically. "Well, once we get Mark back to your place, she probably won't notice either one of us." he smiled.

Chris laughed. "She really won't."

They picked Mark up from the airport and drove back to the house. They got out of the car and Chris and Darren lead Mark into the back shed.

"Isn't that the house? Why are we in the shed?"

Darren closed the doors up and turned on the light, revealing a table with wrapping paper, bows and tape. "Well, you are a present."

Chris nodded. "So we're gonna have to wrap you."

Mark looked at them and sighed. "This totally wasn't part of the agreement." He stood still while they wrapped him in wrapping paper, as best they could. They wrapped his legs seperately so he could still walk, and two little holes for his eyes. And just when Mark thought they were done, they grabbed the package of tiny bows and started sticking them all over the place. By the time they were done, Mark had no idea how many bows were on him.

They carefully walked Mark up to the house and sat him down on the couch with only a few minor rips. Chris got Hannah while Darren attached some streamers and a card to Mark.

Everyone gathered in the living room and Hannah and Chris entered the room. Hey eyes lit up immediately and she started peeling the wrapping paper off of Mark.

Chris moved to stand next to Darren and took his hand, smiling at him.

Hannah finally freed Mark from most of the wrapping, and started squeeling. Mark had a huge smile on his face as he hugged Hannah. "Happy Birthday Hannah!" he grabbed Darren's guitar from beside the couch. "Would it be okay with you if I sang you a little song?"

She nodded enthusiastically as he started strumming away and started singing "Happy Birthday" for her.

Chris smiled at Darren. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." he smiled. "Its what family does."

* * *

><p><em>I told you that it was random, but they're family now! I thought it was adorable.<em>

_The next chapter has a bit of a twist, please don't hate me for it! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Tiny amounts of drama in here, but its kind of fun drama. Its funma! In case anyone's wondering...I honestly have no idea where this is going. I've never been much of a planner when it comes to writing. That and every time I decide to write something, the characters make it go somewhere else. Like a little while ago when Chris was working too much, I had originally planned on an actual fight with yelling and everything! _

_I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Cherese. She has yet to read it, but when I first started writing it she was the one that I sent it to, and she read it over and encouraged me to keep writing it. So thank you Cherry Blaster! This one's for you!_

_Anyways, here's the next chapter!_

* * *

><p>By Tuesday they were back home, and Mark was on his way back to his own family. Darren had been right, Hannah ignored him and Chris for the rest of the weekend in favour of Mark, who loved every minute of it and promised to come back. They even exchanged skype usernames and Mark promised to introduce her to Cory and the other guys.<p>

They were ready to get back to their hectic scheduals, when something unexpected stopped them both in their tracks.

The person living above their apartment had "accidently" left the water running after the landlord had evicted them. Neither Chris nor Darren were at home, meaning the water had time to damage a fair amount of their stuff. Especially considering it broke through the ceiling in the kitchen.

It wasn't too big of a deal, the landlord was covering all the costs, and even replacing the appliances that were ruined. Chris and Darren were only on the hook for their personal items. And finding a place to live for the next few months while things were fixed.

For now, they were living in Chris' trailer. Darren had been offered his own trailer, but he'd refused it. He was fine sharing the space with Chris, and he knew how expensive they were. Why waste the money when he'd spend most of his time with Chris anyways?

"Darren, we can't live here anymore."

Darren looked up from his notebook and nodded. "I know we can't. I've been looking for apartments, and unless you want to live in my old building, which you really don't, we either have to sign a one year lease or rent a hotel or something."

Chris nodded. "I know, and I found a solution that really sucks, but is completely do-able."

"What is it?"

"Well, I was talking to Naya, and she's got an extra room, but her apartment is fairly small and she said she could probably only take one of us. And Cory said he could fit one of us in his guest room for a while until his brother comes back from Canada."

Darren nodded. "Which would mean living on either side of town."

Chris nodded. "And only seeing each other at work, seeing as we don't want the press all over us."

Darren sighed. "If its what we have to do, then we'll do it."

"And no sex."

Darren looked at him for a minute before nodding. "Naya said not at her place, and Cory said not at his. Understandable."

Chris shook his head. "No actually, Cory said it was fine as long as he could bring girls home and have sex in the kitchen, which is so not sanitary. And Naya said it was fine as long as she could watch."

Darren laughed. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I mean, we can always lock the door and have our fun in here. And Kurt and Blaine have a few hot scenes this season, right?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, about the hook ups in here. We can't do that anymore when Mark is sitting next door. He threatened to post audio on the internet."

Darren groaned. "Chris, why don't we just rent a hotel for a few months. We can afford it. Hell, I'll pay."

Chris smiled. "I know, I thought about it forever, but we should do it this way. This is going to sound all wrong, but do you ever feel like we jumped into this a little fast? I mean, I'm comfortable with the way everything is. I really am. But we never really dated, we just started sleeping together and then moved in together. There was no wooing, there was no chocolate, or flowers."

Darren took Chris' hands and nodded. "We did jump a little fast, lightning speed for most people. So if you want to give this a try then we'll do it." he smiled. "Its going to be torture, but we can do it. And I'm going to come see you every single morning, and call you every night to say goodnight, and fuck Chris, I'm gonna bring you so much flowers and candy you won't know what to do with them."

* * *

><p>Darren opted to live with Cory, only because Naya kind of scared him a little. Chris laughed at that, suspecting that Darren was confusing Naya with Santana.<p>

Chris had forgotten all about the sleep walking, seeing as it hadn't been a problem in so long, so he didn't warn Naya. She knew Chris sleep walked, but she hadn't really been expecting him to. And having just finished watching Paranormal Activity, she didn't take kindly to finding Chris staring at her while she slept at 2 in the morning.

The next day, Chris was busying himself trying to find another cast member to crash with. Poor Naya was up all night after that and she was grumpy without sufficient amounts of sleep. He finally convinced Ashley that he wouldn't scare her half to death so he was now sleeping in her guest room. Well, it was her cat's room, but that was fine. Chris could share.

* * *

><p>It took exactly one week for the distance to annoy Chris. At first it was new and exciting, but that had worn off. Darren didn't have any scenes today, but Chris had asked him to come hang out, and he wasn't about to refuse.<p>

They were laying on the couch, with as much skin touching as could be allowed while fully clothed.

Chris inhaled loudly. "I miss this."

"I miss YOU."

Chris smiled. "I miss you too. But this is good. I mean, we've never been so content with just laying together like this before."

"Hey, I gotta take what I can!"

Chris laughed. "Just think of how special it'll be if we haven't done anything in 2 months."

Darren smiled. "All you said was no sex. We can do other things..."

Chris shook his head. "Nope. Nothing. We can make out, nothing more."

"If you're withholding your cock, maybe I should withhold my lips!"

Chris laughed and moved closer to kiss Darren, who skillfully turned his head.

"No way Chris, you can't take away one of my favourite things in the world and then expect me to make out with you."

Chris laughed. "Favourite things in the world, huh?"

Darren nodded. "In the top 5."

Chris smiled. "Well now I think I need to hear the full list."

Darren sat up and started counting them on his finger. "5 is my guitar, 4 is my family and friends, 3 is Work, 2 is your cock, and 1 is you." he smiled.

Chris laughed. "Darren, you can't honestly be telling me that you love my penis more than you love your family."

He shrugged. "I never said it was in order! Although technically that's cheating, because you are both my friend and my family. So I guess it would go Family and friends, your cock, work, my guitar and...food. I love food."

Chris laughed. "Fine, I won't withhold it. But we can't do it here."

Darren grabbed Chris' laptop and opened it. "I'm booking us a hotel. And don't give me that look. We'll go and spend one night. Maybe 2." he started typing into the search box. "I kind of need a night away from Cory anyways. I mean, hockey's cool and all but reruns of hockey? Not so cool."

Chris laughed. "Yeah, when they redid my trailer, I shared his. Never again. Next time I'll sit under a tree or something. I offered to stay with him instead of you."

Darren nodded. "I know, and I knew there would be a lot of hockey but we don't watch anything else. I had to pull out my laptop to check the weather this morning!"

"Why don't you try to find someone else to stay with? I'm sure he'd understand. As long as you won't scare Naya, you can stay with her."

Darren shrugged. "I'll think about it. Naya scares the crap out of me sometimes."

Chris shook his head. "She's only messing with you. She's actually so insanely sweet, its ridiculous. Here, I'll text her and ask her if its cool." He pulled out his phone and started typing away.

Darren smiled and closed the laptop. "We're all booked for 2 nights. Friday and Saturday. I figured we weren't working then so we'd have more time."

Chris kissed him. "Sounds perfect." he grabbed his phone when it vibrated. "Naya says you're welcome at her place as long as you don't sleep walk, and don't make her watch any disney movies." Chris looked up at him. "Well, you won't sleep walk. We'll just have to watch the disney movies here instead."

* * *

><p><em>Its still considered fluff if you refer to sex...right? I think so. Thank you guys for all the reviews and everything! I read every single one, and I keep trying to comment on them. I spend too much time on tumblrfacebook. But seriously, I read every single one and you always make me smile, so keep 'em coming!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Here is the next chapter. Chapters are good. You guys won't be getting an update on Saturday night, because I'll be off seeing these two dancing their way across a stage, but I'll update tomorrow, and again on Sunday. Just nothing on Saturday. _

_And here's the next chapter! Its a little smutty. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Darren's idea of waiting for the weekend was good in theory. Making the plans on a Monday was simply torturous. Especially since Kurt and Blaine were currently sharing their worries about sex, and having heavy make out scenes. And lets face it, Kurt's jeans were as tight as could be, and Darren was going nuts, but that wasn't what was bothering him.<p>

Thursday night, Darren and Naya were sitting on the couch eating and watching tv when Darren sighed. Naya glanced over at him before muting the tv.

"Talk to me, hobbit."

Darren smiled. "Its fine."

She shook her head. "Its clearly not fine. That's the fourth time you've sighed since we got home. Are you and Chris fighting or something?"

Darren shook his head. "Of course not." he turned so he was facing her after putting his plate down on the table. "I don't know how much Chris told you about this little arrangement, but basically it was something he wanted cause he thought we moved too fast."

Naya nodded understandingly. "And you feel like he's trying to slow things down."

Darren nodded. "Is that so insane?"

Naya scooted over and took his hands in hers. "Darren, you may not see this, but Chris has been a million times happier since you guys started dating. He used to go back to his trailer and work non stop before coming back to the set and working more. He never had any fun unless we dragged him out somewhere. But now he goes back to his trailer to see you. He's not trying to slow things down because he wants to, he's slowing things down for now so you can get to know each other all over again. Once your apartment is fixed, things are going to go back to normal."

Darren smiled. "You're right." he hugged her. "Thank you."

She hugged him back. "Don't thank me, I'm just telling you what you already know." She grabbed the remote and went back to watching tv and eating.

* * *

><p>Ryan didn't like the way the newest dance scene looked. Brad liked it, and Ian liked it, but Ryan was very vocal about his dislike, and they had agreed that if something didn't feel right, they'd talk it through and reshoot it.<p>

Which meant a million reshoots. And a really long day. It was also Friday, which meant Darren and Chris were eager to get out of there and get to the hotel. They had done a horrible job of hiding it from the cast, especially once they'd told their temporary roommates that they were not going to be returning for a few nights.

Lea was practically begging Ryan to let them reshoot and go home, or just go home and pick it back up bright and early on Monday, half because she wanted to get home and see Theo, and half because Chris was annoying her with his constant time update requests.

It was almost 11 pm before they were finally released. Luckily, Darren had booked a nearby hotel. Chris had stayed back to change out of his Kurt clothes and into his regular clothes while Darren checked into the hotel. Once Darren was in the room, with Chris' overnight bag, he texted him the room number and set up for the evening.

Chris knocked on the door half an hour later. Darren opened it and Chris walked into a pitch black room.

"Darren, did you book a room with no lights?"

Darren laughed and closed the door, blocking out the light from the hallway. Chris reached out for Darren in all directions before finally finding his shoulder and pulling him closer and pressing their lips together. Chris whimpered as Darren pulled himself away.

"Wait! I've got surprises and everything. I promise there will be lots of time for everything else." he disappeared into the dark, much to Chris' dismay.

A few seconds later, the lights came on. Chris looked around the room. The bed was covered in rose petals and there were two plates sitting on the table with silver covers on top. There were beautiful flowers sitting in a vase on the table, and chocolates in the middle of the bed, as well as a box of condoms and a new bottle of lube.

Chris shook his head. "You didn't have to do all this..." he walked over to Darren, pulling him into a hug. "But thank you."

Darren smiled and hugged Chris before pulling away. "Ready for dinner?" he motioned towards the table and waited for Chris to nod before dimming the lights, turning on the music and lighting the candles. He sat down on the other side of the table and took the covers off the food.

Chris looked down and then back at Darren. "Darren, did you really order dinosaur chicken nuggets and smiley face potato things?"

Darren grinned. "Of course. They're the best!" he reached under the table and pulled out a bottle of ketchup. "Ketchup?"

* * *

><p>After dinner, they danced for a bit before Chris pulled Darren down on the bed and started removing his clothes.<p>

Chris was kissing eagerly at his neck while Darren tried to remove Chris' pants. He was having one hell of a time with the button on the front. Darren moved so he was kissing Chris again and rolled them over. He still couldn't get the damn button undone.

"Chris, how the hell do you get these things off!"

Chris reached down and flawlessly pulled them open. "No button, just a snap." he pulled them off, tossing them at the end of the bed before sitting up and pushing Darren down on the bed. He smiled up at Darren before taking his cock in his mouth.

Darren moaned. "Fuck Chris, yes." he tangled his hands in the sheets with his eyes closed. He felt Chris untangle his hand from the sheets and place it in his hair.

He pulled off for a second. "I like when your hands are in my hair." Without waiting for a response, his mouth was back on Darren's cock, working it up and down.

It didn't take very long before Darren was coming down Chris' throat. If he'd have been able to string any kind off sentence together he might have been embarrased by the speed.

Chris moved back to the head of the bed and got comfortable on Darren's shoulder. He pressed gentle kisses on his shoulder and chest as he recovered.

"Chris, I don't think we can ever wait that long, ever again. I'm pretty sure I almost blacked out."

Chris laughed. "What can I say? I'm just that talented."

* * *

><p>After a long and steamy shower (steamy being meant in the dirtiest way possible), they were starving. Darren called down to room service and ordered all sorts of food. Darren collapsed on the bed again while Chris tried to find something to watch.<p>

Darren sat right behind Chris on the bed and started massaging his shoulders, baby oil already in his hand. Chris smiled and let his head fall forwards.

"You are really good at that."

Darren smiled. "I know. I worked as a professional masseus for a while in college. I picked up a few tips."

Darren continued massaging Chris, really working into the knots in his back when someone knocked at the door. Darren looked down at his hands which were covered in baby oil.

"Can you grab that while I wash up? I left some cash for a tip in my wallet." he kissed Chris' cheek and took off to wash his hands in the bathroom.

Chris nodded and pulled his robe on before grabbing Darren's wallet and opening the door. He wheeled the cart in and handed the guy a 20 before closing the door and tossing the robe on the chair.

Darren walked out of the bathroom. "Food!"

They ate and fell asleep holding each other, huge smiles spread across their faces.

* * *

><p><em>Lots of drama in the next chapter, just a heads up. I wrote the next chapter over the course of a day. Well, more like a few hours, so it might be a little rough.<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_This chapter worked out really well, its just a little on the short side. By far not the shortest of the story though. It was a hard one to write, but I'm fairly happy with how it came out! The next chapter was almost completely done, but then I started thinking._

_Hope you don't hate me by the end!_

* * *

><p>Darren heard a phone ringing in his sleep, it didn't quite click that it was a phone so he slapped the alarm clock. When it didn't stop ringing, he hit it harder, only to make it turn on. He looked up from his pillow and realized that it was the phone, not the alarm clock. He reached for the ringing sound, only to realize it was Chris'. He sighed and rolled over, poking Chris.<p>

"Chris, your phone."

Chris grabbed for it, only moving his arm and pressed it to his ear. "ello?"

Darren ran a hand over his face before standing up and grabbing a glass of water. He glanced over to see Chris sitting on the bed, staring at Darren with a "deer in the headlights" look on his face.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, I'll call you back, let me talk to him. No, he hasn't gotten any calls. You'll call? Alright, thanks. Talk to you later." he hung up and tossed the phone on the bed, walking over to Darren.

"Chris, what the hell is going on?"

Chris sighed as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt. "The guy that delivered the room service last night. He saw you come in here earlier, and when he saw me in here last night with the robe, he put two and two together and took it to the press."

Darren looked at Chris. "You mean...?"

Chris nodded. "Its all over the internet."

Darren sighed and grabbed his phone off the counter. "I've got 34 unread text messages."

"You don't have to call your publicist or anything, Cindy said she'd call everyone and they'd start coming up with a game plan. She just needs to know what we're...telling people."

Darren shook his head and sat down in a nearby chair. "I honestly have no idea. I haven't even told half my friends. I was waiting till I got to see them..."

Chris nodded. "I know." he sighed. "Listen, if you want to just blow it all off and tell everyone that we were just hanging out, that's fine." He had an edge in his voice. He hadn't meant for it to be there, but this was frustrating. He loved Darren, and wanted to tell everyone, but Darren wasn't exactly jumping at the chance.

Darren picked up on the edge and stood up. "I'm gonna go take a shower and just...think, okay?"

Chris nodded. "I uh...I think I'm gonna go."

"Chris, no. Don't go."

Chris shook his head. "I get it, okay? You need to work this out on your own, and figure everything out. I just can't sit here while you decide, I'll go nuts. Just make sure you let Tony know so he can update Cindy." Chris kissed him on the cheek before grabbing his bag and going for the door.

* * *

><p>By the time Chris got to his car, he was in tears. He could barely see the key through the tears to start the car before he realized that driving was out of the question right now. He pulled out his phone, dialing Ashley's number.<p>

"Chris, there you are! Have you heard?"

Chris nodded. "Can you come get me?"

It didn't take long for Ashley to find him in the parking lot. She parked in the spot next to his and got into his car. "What happened?"

He sighed. "Darren just needs time to think, which I understand. I just don't want him to decide that its too much and want to go back to just being friends. I can't be just his friend."

Ashley nodded. "Come on Chris, we'll send someone to get your car. Lets go back to the apartment and we'll order pizza and we'll eat ice cream and watch horror movies or something. He'll come around. You just need to give him some time to figure out how awesome you are."

Chris smiled, but it faded quickly. "We were supposed to have a perfect weekend."

"I know you were. Come on, we can't sit in the parking garage all day."

He nodded and got out of his car, locking it and getting into hers with her. They drove back to Ashley's apartment in silence. When they got upstairs, Chris went straight to bed, making some excuse about being tired. He wasn't tired though, he was wide awake. He just couldn't sit around eating, the last thing he wanted was food. He pulled out his phone and texted Naya.

"Can u check on him? rm 412"

He waited before getting her reply. "of course, on my way xoxo"

He drifted off to sleep a little while after that, apparently more exhausted than he'd thought.

* * *

><p><em>So do you hate me yet? lol I know cliffhangers kind of suck, but don't worry. Have faith guys! There's a 5050 chance things will turn out well! I've actually written both outcomes, I just need to choose which way to go! MUHAHAHA _

_Just a reminder, there won't be an update tomorrow, but there should be on on sunday! _


	14. Chapter 14

_Guys, your comments are gold. I swear. I came home to like 18 new reviews and just about died. Glee Live was AMAZING and oh my god, the amount of CrissColfer ideas that I got just from watching it and being sleep deprived. I don't think I could fit any of those ideas into this fic now, so if you're interested keep an eye out for some random oneshots!_

_Enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Darren hadn't showered yet. In fact, he was laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. He'd really fucked things up here. He knew Chris wasn't happy. He wasn't happy.<p>

He jumped at the sound of a knock at the door and flung himself at the door. He was a little surprised, and a little let down to find Naya standing there.

He sighed. "Hey" he walked back over to his spot on the floor and laid back down.

She entered the room, closing the door behind her. "You look like ass."

"I feel like one, so I guess that's appropriate."

She walked over and sat on the floor with him. "Darren, you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and get up."

He sat up. "I just don't know what to do. I've never been in this situation before."

"Alright, well I'm gonna ask you something. If someone came to you and told you that they were in love with their best friend and afraid of telling the world, what would you tell them?"

Darren sighed. "Its different."

Naya shook her head. "It really isn't. What would you tell them?"

"I'd tell them that what others think doesn't matter as long as they're happy."

"And that's exactly what you should tell yourself. You love him, right?"

"You know I do."

She nodded. "Then stop laying on the floor, pick yourself up and shower because you stink of sex, get dressed, and show him. Show him how much you love him, and show him in front of the world."

"And what if its too late? What if he already hates me for all this?'

"I highly doubt that he does, but if that's the case then at least you won't go through your life wondering what if."

He thought about it for a minute and nodded. "You're right." he smiled at her. "Thanks." he pulled her into a tight hug. "You're the best."

She smiled and hugged him. "I know. Now go shower while I clean. You guys were here for a night and managed to rip the place apart. I guess that means you had fun." She winked at him before shoving him into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Ashley opened the door to find Darren standing there with a huge teddy bear, a dozen roses and two boxes of chocolate. She laughed at the sight of the short hobbit in front of her before moving out of the way so he could come in.<p>

He smiled before walking in. "Thanks." he handed her a box of chocolate. "Chris told me they were your favourite months ago."

She nodded. "They are." she opened them and pointed down the hall. "He's in the first room on the right. He said he was tired, but I suspect he just wanted to be alone."

He nodded and went for the room. He knocked lightly but didn't get a reply. He opened the door and begun moving further into the room, towards Chris. He was fast asleep facing away from the door, phone laying beside him.

Darren didn't want to wake him, so he sat himself under the window with the oversized bear, flowers and chocolate. He pulled out his phone and started playing a game on silent.

* * *

><p>Chris woke up facing the door. He sat up, stretched and walked out of the room. He was feeling kind of bad about ditching Ashley earlier. He grabbed his phone and walked into the living room.<p>

Ashley looked up from her chocolate. "Chris, what are you doing out here?"

"I'm sorry I ditched you earlier."

"I understand" she smiled. "Where's Darren?"

Chris shook his head, checking his phone. "Probably still at the hotel, I haven't heard from him."

"Chris, I let him in. You don't have to play stupid."

Chris looked at her, utterly confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I let him into the apartment, he brought chocolate for me...what the hell did you two talk about?"

"...Ash, I just woke up. What are you talking about?"

She got up and looked in the room. "Chris, did you not look around the room when you woke up?"

He looked into the room, noticing Darren cuddled up against a large teddy bear that hadn't been there before.

"Oh. Its Darren."

Ashley laughed. "I'm going to watch TV, go wake him up and talk. I also called dibs on your chocolate while you were asleep."

Chris smiled and went into the room, closing the door behind him. He gently poked Darren's cheek. "Darren. Darren. Darren, wake up."

Darren's eyes slowly opened and he smiled at Chris. "Hey"

Chris smiled. "Hey."

Darren let go of the bear and grabbed the flowers and chocolate. "These are for you!"

Chris laughed a bit and put the chocolate on the bed behind him and sniffed the flowers. "Thank you."

"I told Tony exactly what I want the whole world to know."

Chris looked up from the flowers. "Okay..."

"I told them that I love you, and that you're my world. And that I can take anything and everything they want to throw at me, as long as you're by my side."

"Are you sure? I don't want to force you int-"

Darren cut him off by leaning up to kiss him. It wasn't a gentle kiss, it was full of need and lust. Chris broke the kiss to catch his breath.

"You didn't check out of the hotel, did you?"

Darren shook his head. "Its ours for another night." he started to stand up, pulling Chris up with him. "Its ours for as long as we want it." He kissed Chris again, pushing him up against the wall and knocking over a lamp in the process.

Ashley knocked on the door before letting herself in. "I'm happy you're back together, and as much as I love you both, you still aren't allowed to have sex in here."

Chris laughed. "Okay, okay. We're going."

Darren smiled. "And your cat can have the room back, I'll buy the damn hotel if I need to."

* * *

><p>By the time they found their way back to the hotel, there was a crowd of paparazzi waiting in the lobby. Chris was pretty much ready to ask a bus boy for the way to the secret elevator. He knew all the hotels in LA had them, he had never had a use for one until now. Chris was scanning the hallway for one when Darren took his hand and started walking towards the elevators, a huge goofy smile on his face.<p>

"Wait, Darren!"

Darren shook his head. "Its okay, Chris. Really." he smiled. "I need to prove to you how okay I am with all of this. I need to make you understand that I didn't say all that just to make you happy. I did it cause it makes me happy too."

Chris smiled. "You're being awfully romantic today, I thought you sucked at romance."

Darren smiled. "No, Blaine is no good at romance, Darren's a pro."

* * *

><p><em>Alright! So I did write both outcomes, and I went for the happy one cause happy is fun, and cause with the bad outcome the fic was pretty much over. But these guys are so in my head, I don't know if I'll ever get them out! I do feel like I'll have to wrap this up soon, but not until I mess with everyone a little more! Including an original character...which I knew tends to really get in the way, but there's a reason for things, I promise.<em>

_Now for a serious note. I've managed to pick up a lot of work for this week. Which is amazing, seeing as I'm a broke college student. Its only a week long gig, but the next chapter isn't finished yet. And I don't know how much time I'll have for writing, so please hang in there! I promise I'll be whipping stuff out as soon as humanly possible, but sleep is really needed to keep the whole working and making money thing. And money means I can go see Glee in theaters, so yeah._


	15. Chapter 15

_I am so so so so so sorry that this has taken so long. Normally I plan things better, but the whole suddenly having work thing changed that, and then I was sick, and I was a tad blocked writing wise. I couldn't really see anything in my head, and then I'd get an idea and it would be for several chapters ago. Its annoying, but I've been writing stuff for a couple of hours now. Which is good. I'm a little worried about some of the stuff coming up, but we'll deal with that later! Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

><p>Chris stared down at his Emmy invitation. He'd been putting off giving Cindy an answer so he could talk to Darren. But between filming, recording, writing, and interviews, they hadn't had much time for talking lately. And anytime they had for talking was spent with their mouths otherwise occupied.<p>

But he couldn't put it off any longer, he didn't have the time, or the excuses anymore. He'd handed over his draft of the book, and everything else was on hold for the moment so he could catch up on Glee. No, he wasn't the problem now. It was Darren overworking and hardly sleeping. He'd done countless livestreams for every celebrity news outlet he could find, and he'd been trying to write his album.

Tonight, Chris had cleared both of their scheduals for them to have a night in, complete with Mulan. He knew Darren couldn't say no to Mulan. He'd ordered some room service and was all ready with a six pack of Darren's favourite beer.

Darren finally got back to the room an hour later before collapsing into the bed. "I am so tired. Can we just stay in for dinner tonight?"

Chris laughed. "Did you seriously think I was leaving this room in my current attire?"

Chris had purposely changed into one of Darren's sweaters and a pair of his own sweat pants. Darren glanced up at him for the first time and smiled.

"God you look good in my clothes."

Chris smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "You look good in no clothes. I think you should take some of them off." He started peeling off Darren's clothes.

Darren sighed loudly, before whimpering. "Chris, I'm so tired I don't even think I could fuck you."

Chris smiled. "Aww. Don't worry, we can just cuddle during the movie."

"Movie?"

Chris nodded. "Mulan."

Darren noticably cheered up at that. "Mulan? I love that movie!"

Chris smiled. "I know, and I ordered dinner already." he walked over and brought the plates over. "Dinosaur chicken nuggets and fries this time, they were out of smiley faces."

Darren smiled. "You thought of everything, except beer."

Chris held up the six pack.

Darren pushed himself off the bed and wrapped his arms around Chris. "You are a dream come true." He kissed him gently. "And not just because you bought me beer, that's just a bonus."

* * *

><p>They'd finished dinner, a few beers and the movie. They'd turned off the lights and started cuddling. Darren was almost asleep, but still trying to tell Chris about his day.<p>

"Darren, just go to sleep."

Darren nodded. "Okay. Love you."

Chris smiled. "Love you too."

They were silent for a few minutes, and Chris was certain that Darren was asleep when he spoke again.

"Hey Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you invite me to the Emmys with you?"

Chris sat up to look at him. "How did you know about that?"

Darren sat up a bit, suddenly more awake. "I saw the invitation in your drawer when I was putting the laundry away."

Chris sighed. "I wasn't sure how to bring it up. And we've both been so busy..."

Darren shook his head. "Hey, you never have to be awkward about bringing stuff up. I don't care if you'd have asked me while we were driving to work. Or over the phone. I love you, Chris. You don't have to be perfect all the time around me."

Chris nodded, cuddling back up on Darren's shoulder. "I guess I was just worried you were going to say you were too busy or something..."

"I'm never too busy for you."

Chris nodded. "Its not a huge deal if you've got plans that weekend. I'm sure my mom would come...or I could go alone."

Darren smiled. "Chris, of course I'll go with you."

Chris smiled. "You're tired. We'll talk about it in the morning." he pressed a kiss to Darren's lips before they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Darren moved a few things around so he could spend the next day with Chris. They called their publicity people and let them know about the Emmys. Apparently Darren had been invited as part of the cast, but Tony had misplaced the invite in his tiny office.<p>

Chris shook his head. "I know you like Tony, but he's not exactly the most organized."

Darren nodded. "I know, I need to find a new one, and soon. If he missed an Emmy invite, I can't even begin to imagine what else he's forgotten."

"You should switch to Cindy! Then she'll represent both of us! Besides, she needs to have the stamp of approval on anyone you choose."

Darren looked at him. "Why does she need to approve?"

Chris smiled. "Cause she's the one that has to talk to them. When I clear your schedual, she's the one that calls Tony to set that all up. For all the press related stuff, her and Tony have to talk to each other. And she HATES Tony."

Darren laughed. "That's hilarious. Tony keeps asking me to set him up with Cindy..."

Chris shook his head. "She'd kill both of us if we attempted that. But seriously, you need to rid your life of Tony and find a new publicist. Why don't I ask her if she's got any recommendations?"

Darren nodded. "Just get her to send me a list, not Tony, and I guess I'll interview some people."

* * *

><p>Darren let Tony go a few days later. Darren told him that he had stumbled upon another publicist who was willing to work for less money, and Tony wasn't willing to take any less. In reality, Darren hadn't found a new one. He'd interviewed person after person, but the problem was that he needed to click with someone if they were going to be in charge of all his stuff.<p>

He was set to meet with someone named Alex. And Chris had decided to come this time around.

"I think you're being too hard on these people." Darren could hear the faint radio in the background of Chris' car.

Darren sighed. "Chris, if we don't click I'm not gonna waste my time, or theirs."

"I understand that, but you've passed up 12 applicants out of 15. You don't have that many left before you have to venture off Cindy's list and into random online applicants, and trust me, you want someone off Cindy's list."

Darren switched so the phone was on his other ear. "I promise not to be to picky. When are you getting here?"

"I should be there in half an hour? I ended up having to record more than I thought, and there's some serious traffic out here. Just go start the interview and I'll come right in when I get there."

"Alright, drive safely." he hung up and walked into the office where the interviewee was waiting. He was sharing a waiting room with some doctor's office, it was a weird set up, but it was temporary. There were 7 people in the waiting room. Darren looked down at his phone. "Uh...is there an Alex here?"

A tall guy stood up and walked over. "You must be Mr. Criss. I'm Alex Johnson." He extended his hand. Darren shook it, smiling at him. "Call me Darren, come on in." He ushered him into the little room off to the side and closed the door behind them.

"You are officially the first guy that's showed up for this job."

Alex laughed a bit. "You'd be surprised how often I hear that."

Darren smiled. "So this is a really chill interview. I'm just trying to get to know you a bit. And I've never been very good at actual interviews."

They chatted back and forth for a while. Alex had graduated with a degree in public relations from a school in Canada, and he spoke french fluently. He was organized and well mannered. He supported gay rights and he was a Starkid fan.

Darren had more or less decided that he was getting the job when Chris finally showed up.

"Sorry I'm late." he walked over to Alex and shook his hand. "I'm Chris."

Alex smiled. "Alex."

Chris sat down across the table from him, and next to Darren. "So...what did I miss?"

Darren smiled. "Has a degree, speaks french, organized and a starkid fan."

Chris smiled. "Wow, congrats Alex, you're the first candidate Darren's smiled about."

They chatted for a little while longer, long enough to find out a little bit about Alex's personal life before ending the interview. He left and Chris sat on the table.

"So, is he the winner?"

Darren smiled. "I think he is. I mean, he's nice, he's funny, he seems organized. He seems perfect."

Chris nodded. "I thought so too. And he's kind of cute."

Darren laughed and stood between Chris' legs. "Was he? I didn't notice."

* * *

><p><em>I should hopefully have another chapter up soon for you guys, I know you've been patiently waiting. I also know that you're probably sitting there going "...I waited this long for this random ass chapter?" It seems random, but in the grand scheme of things it makes perfect sense! Well, it kind of makes sense. I've got the next two chapters all written and ready to go, so they will be up before the end of the week. <em>

_ANYWAYS THESE TWO LITTLE SPEECHES HAVE GOTTEN LONG. Thank you thank you thank you for reading, and please don't hate me too much after the next few chapters. _


	16. Chapter 16

_I don't even know. I seriously have no idea where this idea came from_. _I was going to edit it out, but it makes things make more sense in the end, and really propels things forward to where I wanted them. This chapter seriously worries me, as well as the next chapter. I seriously don't even know._

* * *

><p>Maybe hiring Alex was a mistake. He'd been working for Darren for almost a month, and he was great. He was organized, he took care of things, he was nice to people, and Cindy LOVED him.<p>

But Alex seemed really interested in Chris. He called the newly finished apartment when he knew Darren was playing a show, and they'd talk for hours about music and the newest episode of Glee. They'd even gone out to lunch a few times.

When Darren asked Chris about it, he shrugged it off. "He's a nice guy Darren. He just gets lonely. He moved from Canada and doesn't know anyone here. Give the poor guy a break."

So he did. He didn't say anything else about it until he come home one night to find Chris sitting on the couch wrapped up in a blanket, staring at the wall.

"Chris? What's wrong?"

Chris shook his head. "Nothing's wrong." He smiled. "Just tired, and thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

Chris shrugged. "Some stuff that Alex said today. About life."

"What did he say?"

"That life's too short to waste it being someone you're not."

Darren sat down with Chris. "Do you feel like you're wasting life?"

Chris shook his head. "Of course not. I mean, I've accomplished so much more than I ever could have dreamed, all before the age of 22. I never thought I'd get out of Clovis. I never thought I'd get to travel all around the world with a cast of extremely talented people. I never thought any of this would happen." He shook his head. "I'm just being amazed at myself is all."

Darren nodded. "Well, you're amazing so I can't blame you." he smiled. "I wonder what made him bring it up."

Chris shook his head. "No idea. Hey, I'm gonna hop in the shower, wanna start dinner?"

Darren nodded. "Sure." He watched as Chris walked off to the bedroom before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

He started pulling stuff out of the fridge in a complete daze, thinking over the conversation they'd just had. It wasn't until Chris walked into the kitchen dripping wet with a towel around his waist and an empty bottle in his hand that Darren snapped out of it.

"Uh...Darren I know you eat a lot of strange things, but I don't really think lettuce and soy sauce is going to be very good, especially not together."

Darren looked at the items he'd taken out of the fridge and shook his head. "You're really right. At least I didn't start cooking or anything."

Chris put the bottle in the recycling bin and stood across from Darren. "What's going on?"

Darren sighed. "Its stupid. You'll think I'm being stupid."

Chris smiled. "How do you know that if you don't tell me? I might surprise you."

"When you were talking about wasting your life...you didn't mention me. And I just thought..." he trailed off. He wasn't normally this...emotional, but being jealous of Alex was really getting to him.

"Darren, you know I didn't mean it like that. I thought you were implied."

Darren nodded and turned to start tearing apart the lettuce. "I told you I was being stupid."

Chris shook his head and wrapped his arms around Darren's waist from behind. "You're not being stupid. I was listing accomplishments, you aren't an accomplishment. You're a blessing."

Darren smiled. "No, you're a blessing. I'm a hobbit." Darren turned himself around and kissed Chris.

Chris kissed him back before pulling away. "Okay, I'm not eating lettuce and soy sauce, so either make something else or go get some fast food cause I'm starving. And if you're going to get some fast food, we're almost out of diet coke."

Darren smiled. "Fine, but you'd better still be naked when I get back."

Chris smiled. "Oh, is that a demand?"

Darren nodded. "Damn fucking straight that's a demand."

"So if I'm not...do I get a punishment?"

Darren smiled. "You'll just have to wait and find out." He grabbed his keys off the counter and practically ran out of the apartment, running into Alex in the hallway.

"Whoa, sorry. What are you doing here?"

Alex shook his head. "No problem. I was charging my phone earlier when I was hanging with Chris, and I left the charger in the wall."

Darren nodded. "Alright, well I'm being sent to get food. Are we still on for lunch tomorrow?"

Alex nodded. "Me, you and Chris are. Yeah."

"What about Cherese?"

"I broke up with her. I wasn't really into her anymore."

Darren nodded. "That's rough, I'm sorry."

Alex shrugged. "Not a problem. Go get Chris' food." He smiled and continued down the hall to the apartment and knocked.

Darren took off down the hall, pausing at the elevator to glance back at Chris answering the door with that seductive grin on his face, only to see it fall when he saw Alex standing there. Darren entered the elevator with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Darren grabbed two cases of diet coke and McDonalds, knowing how much Chris loved it. He'd spent the entire time anxious to get back to the apartment, only to open the door and find Alex sitting on his couch.<p>

"Alex. You're still here."

Alex glanced up from his phone. "Oh...yeah. Chris and I were talking, he just went to get dressed."

Darren nodded. "Excuse me for a minute." He put the coke down and took the McDonalds to the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Chris had just pulled on a shirt of Darren's when he walked in. "Hey"

Darren smiled. "Hey, you look good in that one." He closed the gap between them in a few small steps, pressing their lips together. "Here's your McDonalds. And I do believe you are no longer naked."

Chris smiled. "My punishment is going to have to wait, Cherese and Alex broke up and he's kind of torn up about it. You don't mind if he hangs out for a bit, do you?"

Darren sighed. "What am I gonna do?"

"You could...go for a walk, or a drive, or a shower...or you could come sit with us, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Darren shook his head. "I guess I could go hang out with Cory or Naya or someone for a bit. Call me when you guys are done?"

Chris nodded. "Of course" he grabbed the bag and took off into the other room.

Darren sulked back into the hallway and down to his car. He didn't really feel like going anywhere, or seeing anyone other than Chris, so he sat in his car. He would have stayed in the apartment, but Alex was his employee, and he didn't want to cross any boundaries.

* * *

><p>Chris had let Alex vent about everything between him and Cherese over the meals they'd shared. At first it seemed strange that Alex would stay with a girl that clearly made him unhappy, but tonight it made sense. Tonight, Alex had confessed just how much their relationship meant to him. He'd shed a few tears before they veered away from that topic and somehow ended up talking about sex.<p>

"What's sex like with a guy?"

Chris was a little taken aback, but laughed. "Its great. What's sex like with a woman?"

Alex shrugged. "A lot of fucking work. I mean, its worth it sometimes, but its mostly just a huge hassle. I mean, I don't have those parts, how am I supposed to know how they work?"

Chris laughed. "Just cause you have a dick doesn't mean you know how every single guy wants to be touched. Just cause you like something, doesn't mean its gonna feel the same to me. Just like what I like isn't necesarily what Darren likes."

Alex nodded. "Makes sense. I don't know, it just seems like too much work. Do you know how hard it is to find the G Spot? I can't even tell you how many different positions she made me try before giving up."

Chris shook his head. "Not every woman has one, maybe hers is just non existant."

Alex shrugged. "I kind of wonder what it would be like sometimes."

"What what would be like?" Chris grabbed his diet coke off the table and took a drink.

"Being with a guy."

"...oh." Chris put the coke down and looked at him. "Do you think about that...like a lot?"

Alex nodded. "Moreso since I met you."

Chris went silent.

"You're an amazing person Chris, so is Darren. If he hadn't hired me, I'd probably be working for some crazy person. I don't want to hurt him, professionally or otherwise, but you really are extraordinary." He moved his face closer. "I just want to know what its like." He pressed his lips to Chris', carefully at first. When Chris didn't move, he became more urgent, forcing his tongue into Chris' mouth.

Chris pushed him away at that, with all the force he could muster. "Alex, whoa. You can't just go sticking your tongue down a guy's throat without his permission."

"I'm sorry, its just how I feel."

Chris nodded. "I understand that, but I'm in a relationship. With your boss, I might add. You can't do stuff like that, to a guy or anyone else. Its not right, and honestly its not sanitary! You don't know what kind of things I do with my tongue, and I really don't know what you do with yours."

Alex shook his head. "You like me too, I know you do. That's why I broke up with Cherese."

Chris nodded. "I do like you. As a friend. I love Darren. As my boyfriend."

"Chris, you can't lie to me. I know you felt something too." He reached out to Chris, but he stood up quickly, folding his arms across his chest.

"No, I really didn't. I didn't feel a thing, Alex. I'm not lying to spare your feelings, I'm not lying to myself, I really didn't feel a thing."

Alex moved closer. "You know Chris, when I used to think about this moment, I always suspected that you'd fall into my arms and we'd have a wonderful night." He stood up. "I never once thought you'd say you didn't feel anything."

Chris took a step back. "Alex, I think you need to leave."

"I used to watch you, you know. You never closed your blinds, like you thought no one could see you all the way up here. I could always see you."

Chris took his phone out of his pocket. "Either you leave, or I'm calling the cops."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about the cliffhanger, I wrote this and the next chapter in a state of complete exhaustion, which probably resulted in crap writing, but the good news is that this random storyline got the story over a mega speed bump and back into a good place again! <em>

_Again, sorry about the randomness, one person commented on how random it got, but it all makes sense eventually, just bear with me. I think I spelt that wrong. Oops. There was something else I was gonna say in here. OH YES. I warned ya'll about this Alex person. His ex girlfriend is named after one of my closest friends, because I was having name issues, and she was online. _

_Let me know what you guys think/thought!  
><em>


	17. Chapter 17

_Alright, here's the next chapter! I was gonna wait before posting it, but that would just be plain mean. _

_I realized a few days ago that I never put the little disclaimer that everyone does...I don't own Glee, or Darren, or Chris, or anyone else mentioned in these here chapters. I can't believe its taken me this long to remember to type this in here. Oops.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Darren was laying in the backseat of his own car, phone laying on his chest as he napped. Well, kind of. He wasn't actually asleep, just resting. Resting and waiting.<p>

And then he heard the sirens. He sat up, watching as they rushed towards the doors behind him. Police cars. Three of them. He shrugged it off as they rushed into the building before the worry flooded his mind. What if it was Chris? What if something had happened to him, and Darren was sitting in the parking garage being difficult? He rushed after the cops, not even remembering to lock the door behind him.

* * *

><p>He watched as the elevator containing the police went up to the 7th floor. His and Chris' floor. He stared at the elevator for another 20 seconds before sprinting towards the stairs and running up them. He got to the top and saw the police at his and Chris' door.<p>

"Excuse me Sir, you can't be up here."

Darren turned to the officer. "That...that's my apartment."

"The occupant of the apartment said that it was his."

Darren nodded. "We live together."

"Just give us a few minutes to confirm. Do you have any i.d. on you?"

Darren handed the officer his driver's licence and watched as he entered the apartment. Darren looked down at his phone, dead from him playing games on it and sighed. If Chris was trying to call him, he didn't even have the battery power to take the call. He glanced up to see the officer rushing towards him.

"Sorry about that, we just needed to confirm that you were actually the Mr. Criss that lives here. Mr. Colfer is a little shaken up, but we have the suspect in custody."

"Suspect?"

The officer nodded. "An...Alexander Johnson? He admitted to having stalked Mr. Colfer, which is when he called us."

Darren nodded. "Thank you." He walked into the apartment. "Chris?"

Chris was sitting on the couch and looked up. "There you are!"

Darren ran over and wrapped his arms around Chris. "Are you okay?"

Chris hugged him and nodded. "I'm scared, but I'm okay. He kissed me, and started saying all this stuff, and I got scared and called the cops. When he heard the sirens, he ran out of the apartment but they caught him."

Darren nodded. "Good." he sighed. "I'm so sorry."

Chris looked at him. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because, I hired him and because I left you here alone with him."

"You didn't know. Its okay, I don't blame you. I blame me."

"You don't blame you, blame me. I hired him. I let him into your life. I'm the reason he met you."

Chris sighed. "Lets just blame him. And Cindy, cause she recommended him."

Darren nodded. "Did you talk to the cops?"

Chris nodded. "I gave my statement thing, and they took him away. They said they'd be out of here soon, but the paparazzi would probably be around for a while so if we can just hang low it might be best."

Darren nodded. "Why don't you go lay down for a bit and try to calm down while I wait for them to leave, lock up and let Ryan know that we'll be needing a few days?"

Chris nodded and stood up before sighing. "Can we skip the punishment tonight?"

Darren smiled. "Chris, you know I'd never force you into sex. Especially not after the night you've had." He reached up to brush the hair back off his forehead. "We'll just sleep, okay?"

Chris nodded. "Okay." He walked to the bedroom.

Darren dealt with all of the officers, and locked the door. He locked the balcony door, he locked the windows, he even closed all the blinds. He called Ryan, who knew most of what had happened thanks to some site called tumblr. He agreed that shutting down production for a few days was fine.

Darren walked quietly to the bedroom, expecting Chris to be asleep. He walked into the room to find Chris sitting on his side of the bed.

"I couldn't relax."

Darren nodded and crawled into the bed with him. "Come on, maybe I can help."

Chris snuggled up on Darren's shoulder like he did when they were on tour and he couldn't sleep. Neither of them went to sleep, they just laid there.

Chris sighed. "Darren?"

"Yeah?"

"How much would you hate me right now if I said we had to move?"

"I could never hate you. If you want to move, we'll move. If you can't be comfortable here anymore, then we'll pack up tonight and find a place in the morning. Well, you can sleep. I'll pack. If you think about it, we don't need the two bedrooms. We could downsize in that department, and upgrade everything else."

Chris nodded. "Its just the only thing running through my mind right now. He used to watch through the windows..."

Darren brought his hand up to interlace their fingers. "Its okay, he's gone now. You don't have to worry about him right now."

Chris lifted his head to look at Darren. "Will you kiss me?"

Darren nodded. "I'll always kiss you."

Chris flung himself on top of Darren, kissing him with everything he had. Darren didn't want to spook him after everything. He gently wrapped his arms around Chris, kissing him gently.

Chris broke away. "No, not like that. I need you to kiss me so I can't feel or taste him there anymore. I need to feel you. Taste you. I need YOU."

Darren nodded and kissed Chris the way he wanted. Chris continued forcing himself on Darren in a desperate attempt to fix his own being.

Chris slowed down suddenly, pulling away gently and resting his head back on Darren. Darren wrapped his arms around Chris and kissed his head. "I'll be right here, just sleep." Chris nodded slightly before slipping into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>For the record, I have no idea if this is how things with cops would go, but I'm guessing they wouldn't just...let Darren run into the apartment. This storyline IS going somewhere, I know I keep saying that, but I feel like it ventured off to LALA land and you're probably sitting there going "...what the hell are you writing?" I don't even know. My mind when I wrote this was a little fuzzy from being tired. <em>

_Now for a note that you might not like. Things are coming to a close eventually. I know the ending that I want, and its in my head, and I'm trying to finish writing to that point, but its taking a little while. But yes, the end is coming. I'm not 100% sure how many more chapters there will be, but as of right now, I'm going to say at the very MOST there will be 8 more chapters after this one right here.  
><em>


	18. Chapter 18

_Yay for a new chapter! So this is kind of where I wanted that whole storyline with Alex to end up. There's going to be a better explination for my insanity at the bottom!_

_Enjoy! I'll probably get another chapter up before the weekend, but its a long weekend up here, so there's going to be a lot of drunkeness and fireworks (I have a large dislike of fireworks, they scare me. You've probably noticed by my tumblr posts if you follow me on tumblr) ANYWAYS. It might be a few days before another update, but you've been warned! Now go read._

* * *

><p>Apartment hunting with Chris was an adventure. They'd decided that they wanted a condo, and a nice one at that. The closer to the set, the better. Two bedrooms. They decided on two, only because Darren had pointed out that if they ever had their parents over, or threw a party for the cast or anything, it would be good to have another room.<p>

The first place they saw had a huge walk in closet, something Chris hadn't even mentioned wanting, until he saw it. So now they needed 2 bedrooms, a walk in closet, two bathrooms, a nice kitchen, a study/office and a fairly nice sized living room.

Until Darren saw the apartment with the music room. This guy had an entire room dedicated to his cd collection, his stereo, a couch and all his instruments. It was like walking into heaven. So add that to the list, and it was fairly obvious that they were never finding an apartment. Even if they wanted a three bedroom, and would just convert one into a music room, three bedroom condos in LA, close to the studio were impossible to find.

And then Ashley pointed out the obvious answer while out to lunch with the two of them.

"Why don't you just buy a house?"

Chris sighed. "There's not as much security. I mean, sure, there's a gate, but its easy to climb those, and then there's a door. In an apartment there's the whole, trying to find the apartment thing."

Darren nodded. "That's all true, but we could hire security. I'm not talking a lot, just one guy during the day, one at night just to watch the cameras and operate the front gate. Its not a horrible idea. And there's a really nice house for sale on the way to the set."

Ashley gasped. "The one with the huge front gate? I drive that way every single day just to stare at that place. I don't even live that way."

Chris laughed. "Fine! We'll look at the house. Let me just text Cindy and she can make us an appointment or whatever."

Darren winked at Ashley and mouthed "thank you."

* * *

><p>Chris was in love. From the moment they drove through the fence, to the moment they walked through the front door and started looking around. The house was perfect. There was a soundproof music room upstairs, two offices on the main floor (formerly a his and hers type set up), 3 bedrooms upstairs, a sauna, a hot tub out by the pool, a mini bar, and not 2, but 3 bathrooms. It was bigger than their apartment, but no bigger than Kurt's house on the show. It was perfect.<p>

Chris turned to the realtor. "What's the asking price?"

"This property was asking $3 million, but it was recently dropped to $2.5, which is actually a low cost for a property like this. The couple that owns it currently have relocated to New York and are looking to move it quickly."

Chris nodded as he looked around. $2.5 million was a lot of money for a house. It was a ton of money. Money that he had. He could easily afford it on his own, but it wasn't just him. Darren was in on this as well.

Darren smiled at the realtor. "Can we have a minute?"

She nodded and handed him a booklet highlighting the features of the house. "Just yell if you need anything, I'm just going to step outside and make a few calls." She walked out of the room and Darren looked at Chris.

"So...do you like it?"

Chris laughed. "Its perfect. Its everything I've ever wanted in a house, maybe even more. Its just...that's a lot of money."

Darren nodded. "I know. Like, a lot of fucking money."

Chris nodded. "I know we agreed no more than $1.5...but that was for a condo."

Darren smiled. "I was thinking, we could offer 2, and see what happens. If we get it, perfect. If we don't, we will find another place."

Chris smiled, bitting his lip. "Really?"

Darren nodded. Chris pounced on Darren, hugging him. "We'll get it, I'm sure we will. Go get the realtor woman and we can write up the papers and everything!"

* * *

><p>The next week was crazy. They accepted the offer immediately, apparently they hadn't gotten a single offer on the house, well no respectable offers. Someone had offered $1 million, and insisted that they pay for repairs to the front stairs.<p>

They were due to move in to their new house in a week. A week. Chris couldn't even pack his suitcase for tour in a week. It took at least 2 weeks, if the conditions were ideal.

Darren had an idea.

"We're having a packing party. Thursday night."

"Darren, that's the night before we move. And there's no way I'm letting everyone come in and touch my clothes. You're lucky that I let you touch my clothes."

Darren smiled. "I'll pack your clothes. And my clothes." He glanced down at his list. "You are packing...the kitchen."

As it turned out, a packing party was a great idea. Chris, Ashley and Jenna packed the kitchen, Mark, Cory and Chord took care of the living room. Dianna and Lea packed up the extra bedroom and Kevin helped Darren with the main bedroom while Amber kept everyone fed and laughing. It took all of 2 hours for everything to get packed and shoved into the back of a truck.

Everyone went home after that. They would be moving into the house tomorrow morning, and everyone would be back. But for now it was just Darren and Chris on the floor of their living room with sleeping bags, pizza, diet coke and Darren's laptop.

"I can't believe this is our last night here."

Darren smiled. "I can't believe we bought a house."

Chris laughed. "I can't believe we bought a house together. I never thought I'd ever be buying a house with someone."

"I think this is like...our first big step as a couple."

Chris nodded. "It is. Well, after moving in together, and all that other stuff. But its our first big purchase."

"And it really was a big purchase."

"Like really big."

"Huge."

Chris laughed. "Are we still talking about the house?"

Darren laughed. "Just think of all the firsts we get to have again. A first kiss in our house, sex, our first fight, make up sex, the first time we order pizza, kitchen fires." He laughed again. "Its almost like we get to start our entire relationship over again, in a new place. I know we're only moving cause of everything that happened, but it just feels so right." He paused for a second. "Did I tell you what Chuck said? I sent him the pictures we took from the house, and he said that he was moving in with us and bringing his fiancee and we'd just have to make room. My parents can't wait to come visit either. And they really want to meet your parents. I wrote this story like ten years ago about this couple that's getting married and their parents meet and they all fall in love with each other. Like the father of the groom falls for the mother of the bride. I wonder if I still have that." he glanced down at Chris, who's head was resting in his lap and smiled. "Goodnight." he gently pressed a kiss to his forehead and leaned back against the wall.

* * *

><p>"We are never moving again."<p>

Darren laughed. "It wasn't THAT bad."

"We have to order a new couch cause ours won't fit through the door!"

Darren laughed again. "Its part of the adventure of moving. Besides, we needed a new couch."

Chris smiled. "It was nice of everyone to help though. I actually don't think we have anything to do. The house is clean, and we're completely unpacked."

"There is actually stuff to do."

Chris looked at him, confusion spread across his face.

"Chris, look around. Our stuff doesn't even half furnish this place." Darren sat down on the floor next to Chris. "Do you know how many seats we have?"

Chris shook his head. "No, I didn't feel the need to count. But something tells me that you did." He winked at Darren.

Darren laughed. "We have 4 dining room chairs, 1 office chair and a stool for the kitchen. Now I know we need a couch, but we need some other stuff too."

Chris smiled. "So we need to go furniture shopping?"

Darren nodded. "And plates, we only own 3 plates."

"Well, there are only two of us and its not like we ever eat anything other than take out."

"And I'm taking a cooking class!"

Chris looked at Darren. "Why are you freaking out?"

"I'm not freaking out, we just need to have more seats, and more plates and we need to start cooking, and get some plants and a dog or a cat or a lizard or something, and-"

Chris put his hand over Darren's mouth. "You're freaking out, and I don't totally understand why, but you need to calm down and stop tossing words at me. Okay?"

Darren closed his eyes and nodded before opening them again. Chris nodded as well before removing his hand from Darren's mouth.

"It's just a huge step."

Chris nodded. "I know it is, and you're allowed to freak out. I freaked out."

Darren smiled at him through his eyelashes, looking like the biggest puppy on earth. "Really?"

Chris nodded. "Hell yes. Right after we put in the offer and you went out to get dinner I freaked out and had to call my mom to calm me back down."

"I didn't even know. Why didn't you tell me?"

Chris shrugged. "I thought that I was alone in freak out land, and I didn't want my freak out to trigger your freak out. My mom said freak outs were good though."

"Why are they good?"

"Well, if you freak out its like you're acknowledging that you're doing something huge. And its good, because it makes you revaluate things and make sure that you're making the right decision."

Darren smiled. "We made the right decision."

Chris nodded and leaned against Darren. "I think so too. The only thing that could go wrong is that we break up."

Darren held Chris close. "I don't see that happening anytime soon."

Chris smiled. "Me either."

"We're still gonna buy more chairs, right?"

Chris laughed. "And plates, and silverware, and cups, and you mentioned something about a pet. I can't say I'm alright with a lizard, but we could totally get a cat, or a couple cats."

Darren smiled. "Cats would be good."

Chris nodded. "Besides, I think one puppy is enough."

"...Chris, we don't have a dog."

Chris smiled. "No, WE don't, but I do." He winked at Darren, who laughed loudly.

* * *

><p><em>I kind of took a HUGE detour to get them here, but this is where I wanted them! Finally taking a really really big step and sharing their fears and such. I didn't want it to be completely random and just like...starting a new chapter and BAM they want a new house. And I thought about going the whole "they ran out of space" way, but what fun would that have been? So yes, I went the long way, and it was random, but it got them here.<em>

_OH right, okay. So the random rambling Darren speech while Chris falls asleep. I ramble like that all the time and people tend to fall asleep, and then the next day I'm just kind of like "I talked you to sleep" and yeah, so that's kind of what that was. And I was writing that and I totally had the idea about parents falling in love with each other while meeting their kid's boyfriend/girlfriend and I was like "well that's brilliant, must toss in" I don't know. I'm weird, it was late. I think that's it..._

OH THANK YOU TO THE WONDERFUL PERSON THAT INFORMED ME THAT THE COPS IN THE LAST CHAPTER WERE PERFECTLY JUSTIFIED! You deserve a hug.


	19. Chapter 19

_HAPPY CANADA DAY EVERYONE! Sorry this chapter is a little late at night (lol its almost one here) I got distracted by my tumblr dash. (Seriously, the amount of photoshopped images...)_

_So here is the next chapter, which is pretty much fluff and just adorable ness that I couldn't get out of my head, and the storyline is again, random but will make sense eventually. You clearly trust me with this story if you're still reading it. I don't know why I continue to ramble, I wonder if everyone reads this or if you just skip to the actual writing. _

* * *

><p>"Have you seen my speech?"<p>

Chris looked up from his laptop. "What's it look like?"

Darren was searching frantically around the room. Under the couch, behind the picture frames. "Its on a yellow piece of paper...like those legal pads. I wrote it last night and now I can't find it!"

Chris closed his laptop and placed it on the table. He grabbed Darren's shoulders and looked at him. "Where did you last see it?"

Darren went silent for a minute, thinking it over. "Last night. When I changed, I took it out of my pocket and put it on the table by our bed, and then I came out to watch Gl- something on tv and I brought it with me to put it somewhere I wouldn't forget it."

Chris laughed. "So in other words, you snuck back out here to watch Glee and put it..." he walked over to the movie cabinet and picked up their copy of The Princess and the Frog. "In here?"

Darren shook his head, smiling. "I really wish I understood how you manage to find ALL my stuff."

Chris shrugged. "Its a gift. Are you ready to go? We're gonna be late."

Darren nodded. "I think so, the bags are in the car, the tickets are in my backpack, Cindy said she'd be here in a few hours to sit with Muggles and Felix, and Chuck's got the suits taken care of."

Chris smiled and grabbed his laptop, putting it in his own backpack. "Speaking of those furry monsters, I haven't seen either of them since this morning."

Darren laughed. "I saw them upstairs, Muggs is asleep in the purple room and Felix is asleep in my office chair. I went to say goodbye to them and they shot me dirty looks for waking them up. Cats are grouchy."

Chris smiled. "Awww, that's kind of cute." He glanced at his watch. "We really need to get going, our flight's in like 3 hours. And you know me, I'll probably get stuck with a cavity search or something. I can get into the White House without being searched, but not the airport."

Darren laughed as he wrapped his arms around Chris' waist, pulling him close. "You know they probably stepped up security 100% after that statement, right?" He kissed him gently. "Okay, NOW we can go."

* * *

><p>Chuck had pulled Darren away for some pictures and such, leaving Chris alone in the hotel room. He'd finished all his work for the weekend, he'd called and talked to his parents, everything. Darren had been gone for a while. More than a while, more like 4 hours. Who could take pictures for 4 hours? Chris sighed before pulling out his phone and texting Darren.<p>

"Are you coming back soon? I'm bored"

His phone rang almost immediately with Darren's reply.

"Not for a few more hours, tux doesn't fit."

Chris sighed and grabbed the remote, turning on a random movie.

* * *

><p>Chuck came up behind Darren, who was staring down at his phone. "Is he getting impatient?"<p>

Darren nodded. "He's bored. I should have gotten someone to come with us. Ashley or someone."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Chris will be fine. You however, will not be if you don't pick a fucking ring."

Darren turned back to the case. "They all seem wrong though!"

"Its not even a real engagement ring! Its a pre-engagement ring, although you're the only person in the universe that would think of that."

"We've never bought jewelry or anything for each other, I don't want the first thing I ever give him to be an engagement ring."

"Darren, we've been here for 2 hours, and we still need to go take the pictures."

"I know, I know!" He looked back at the case and at the man behind the counter. "Can I see that one?"

The man reached into the case, pulling out a silver band. It was simple, but elegant.

Darren looked at it for a minute, while the man told him about ingravings. Darren sighed and handed it back to him. "Still not right."

Chuck groaned. "Daaaarren!"

"Chuck, come on. I stood there for 2 hours while you picked out your engagement ring, and another 3 hours on the phone for the wedding ring."

Chuck sighed. "Fine, you're right."

The manager approached them. "Excuse me sir, there is a selection over here that you haven't seen yet." She lead him over to a few rings sitting on top of a display. Darren froze, looking at one ring in particular. "That's the one."

* * *

><p>Darren finally got back to the hotel room an hour later with both of their suits, and the ring hidden away in his pocket, with the case floating around his backpack. He didn't have much of a plan for giving Chris the ring, he just figured he'd do it when it felt right.<p>

As he entered the room, he noticed that Chris was facing away from him, arms crossed and legs stretched out in front of him, resting on the coffee table. Not exactly a happy position.

"Hey"

Chris didn't look up from the book he was reading. "How was the fitting and pictures?"

Darren sighed. "Exhausting. Chuck said to apologize for my lack of being here all day." Darren sat on the floor next to Chris. "I know you didn't enjoy being ditched all day."

Chris closed the book, dropping it on the couch. "Don't be insane, I know that its Chuck's wedding. I was just expecting you to call or something." He shrugged.

"Trust me, I much rather would have been here with you. Chuck's tailor guy was HUGE and he kept giving me funny looks cause I'm hobbit sized. It took him forever to shorten my pants. And then we got stuck in traffic and we had to wait for everyone to get ready to take the pictures."

Chris laughed. "He was HUGE and giving you a HARD time while trying to shorten your pants, huh?"

Darren laughed and poked Chris in th side. "Totally worth it though. I can't believe my brother's getting married, and before me!"

"You'll get married some day."

Darren smiled. "I sure hope so. You're gonna make one hell of a trophy husband."

Chris blushed noticably. They'd never really discussed the future too much, they were just letting things happen and seeing where it got them.

Darren looked at Chris. "Was that...okay?" He swallowed loudly. "I know we haven't really discussed it too much, but I love you, Chris. I have since the day I met you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Chris shook his head. "No, it was fine. I just wish it were something that we COULD do."

"We could. I mean, I know we couldn't get married in LA, but do you remember what Ryan said?'

Chris shook his head. "No?"

"About next year, and the new pilot he's working on..."A New Direction"?"

"Oh yeah, with Kurt and Blaine and Rachel in New York."

Darren nodded. "If it gets picked up, we'd be moving to New York..." He smiled.

Chris smiled too. "Well, lets not get too excited, the world of television can take a turn for the worse in a second."

* * *

><p><em>I've seen a lot of talk about this "A New Direction" thing on tumblr, and honestly, its just such an amazing idea it wouldn't surprise me if Ryan pulled it out of his pocket next year. He's such a troll, he's probably already got it written.<em>

_I know this seems random as well, I seem to just be writing random things and tying them into the story. Oh well. At least its not a random character this time! Well, the cats were kind of random. Muggles is the name of MY cat, so I tossed him in here, and Felix is just an awesome name for a cat._

_ALSO IF ANYONE HAPPENS TO KNOW CHUCK'S FIANCEE'S NAME AND WANTS TO FILL ME IN THAT WOULD BE GREAT. I mean, if no one knows its cool, I'll just leave it the way I have it...but if she has a name I'd love to actually include that.  
><em>

_Just a reminder, no more updates until Sunday or Monday! Its the Canada Day weekend! BE SAFE AND LOVE EVERYONE!  
><em>


	20. Chapter 20

_This entire chapter would never have been possible without the wonderful ness that is Ana (peluzzandersonhummel if you're searching for her on tumblr) She practically wrote all the smut in this chapter when my mind just was not dirty enough. So if you have tumblr, don't follow me. Just go follow Ana. And enjoy the chapter!_

_OH AND HAPPY 4TH OF JULY TO ANY OF YOU AMERICANS READING THIS!_

* * *

><p>Chris was sitting in the crowd next to Darren and Chuck's parents. The parents Criss as he called them. Darren was standing up at the alter with Chuck and his beautiful bride, but instead of paying attention, he was staring at Chris. They'd been unable to take their hands or eyes off each other since the night before. Well, hands at first, but they couldn't exactly be all over each other mid-ceremony, as much as they wanted to.<p>

They'd held hands the entire ride over and occupied a coat closet for a steamy make out session before Chuck had started asking where Darren was, and they were found by another one of the best men.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Chris and Darren watched as they kissed before looking back at each other, smiling from ear to ear and watching as the happy couple walked back down the aisle.

As the wedding party started walking out, Darren stopped at the end of the row with his parents and Chris and reached his hand out. Chris took Darren's hand and walked out with him.

The reception was beautiful. Everyone was eating and talking. There was champagne floating around the room, and people in general were happy. Chris was sitting with all the kids, he wasn't really sure how that had happened. He knew Darren had to sit at the wedding party table, but couldn't Chris sit with strangers or something? He glanced up at Darren, who was beaming at him.

It wasn't that Chris didn't like kids, he loved kids, but these kids were whispering about him. Probably about how awkwardly he was sitting on the tiny chair.

"Are you married?"

Chris looked down at one of the little girls sitting to his right and smiled. "No, I'm not married."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Chris shook his head. "No, I have a boyfriend though."

"But you're a boy."

Chris smiled. "I know, I just like boys instead of girls."

"Oh, where is your boyfriend?"

Chris leaned down and pointed at Darren. "He's up there. He's Chuck's brother."

The girl looked at him, clearly confused. "That's Darren. He likes girls though."

"He did, I changed his mind."

She smiled. "Was he mean to you first?"

Chris shook his head. "No, he was never mean to me. He was always very nice and caring, just like a boy should be."

* * *

><p>Darren watched as Chris and his cousin Cynthia talked. He wish he knew what they were talking about, but really just seeing Chris interacting with a little girl was enough to send him into overdrive. He'd already been thinking of their future for weeks, but now all he could see was them with a little girl. Or a little boy.<p>

Chuck interrupted his thoughts for the millionth time today, by tossing himself down in the chair next to Darren. "Mr. Googly eyes, did you even see me get married?"

"Nope. Not even a little bit."

Chuck laughed. "You are approaching mushy in love territory, and its my responsibility as your brother to try and stop that."

Darren looked at him and laughed. "Oh like you weren't ever like this."

"We were bad, I admit that...but you and Chris were practically undressing each other during the ceremony." He laughed. "I guess its better it was in your head than you two just ravishing each other mid ceremony. Might have taken the focus away from me if you'd done that!"

Darren laughed. "Sorry about that."

Chuck shook his head. "No problem. So, I'm guessing he said yes?"

Darren shook his head. "I haven't asked him yet. I think I'll wait till we get back to LA. And for the millionth time, I'm not proposing. Its a promise ring."

Chuck ignored the second part. "You haven't even asked him and you two are like this?"

Darren shrugged. "We talked about it, and just kind of decided that it was what we wanted, but Chris wants to wait and see what happens with the show. If we end of moving to New York, then we can get married, if not...then we'll just stay the way we are."

"That makes sense." He glanced over at Chris at the table. "And now you're getting all googly eyed at him talking to a kid. I don't know how I ever thought you were straight."

Darren laughed. "Shut up and go dance with your wife."

Chuck saluted him before taking to the dance floor. Darren got up and walked over to the table where Chris was just in time for the DJ to open up the dance floor to everyone.

"May I have this dance?"

Chris smiled up at him and extended his hand. Cynthia did the same and shot a look at Chris. "Darren and I always dance at weddings. You'll have to wait." She stood up after taking Darren's hand and placed her purse in Chris' lap. "Will you hold this? Come on Darren!"

Chris laughed as she dragged Darren to the dance floor. There wasn't a huge height difference between the two, maybe a foot and a half when she was standing on Darren's feet. They danced for the first song and then Darren pointed at Chris and she nodded. They walked back over to the table and she took her purse, running off to find her parents.

"Sorry about that, I told her a few years ago that she could always have the first dance. She's clearly going to remember forever."

Chris laughed. "It was cute."

Darren took Chris' hand and pulled him up. "It was, but I'd much rather dance with you."

They walked to the dance floor and Darren wrapped his arms around Chris' waist before resting his head on Chris' shoulder. Chris smiled before resting his chin on the top of Darren's head.

"I know this weekend has kind of sucked for you, but I'm really glad you came."

Chris smiled. "It wasn't that bad. I got a lot of work done, which is good. And I got to see you in a tux, which is oh so good."

Darren laughed. "I'd much rather see you in nothing, but my mom made me promise to stay at least until the cake is cut."

Chris smiled. "Cake is good. Actually, I was listening to someone talk about the cake and I don't think I can physically leave the building without tasting it."

Darren laughed. "I had some earlier actually. Its worth the wait."

Chris gasped and hit him. "You got some cake and didn't share? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't stomp off this dance floor right now!"

Darren moved his lips closer to Chris' ear. "If you stay, I'll fuck you senseless later."

Chris blushed. "Darren, you can't just whisper stuff like that in my ear! Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" He glanced downwards and then met Darren's eyes again.

Darren laughed. "Oh, I know. But now you can't just leave me on the dance floor. You have to stay. I win!"

"Just for this, I get your cake."

* * *

><p>The cake was totally worth the wait. After Chris had...calmed down, they ate their cake and said goodbye to everyone.<p>

One of Darren's relatives patted him on the back. "Leaving already?"

Darren nodded. "Chris isn't feeling well, and seeing as he probably is getting the cold I had a few weeks ago, its up to me to take care of him."

The relative nodded, eyeing his wife. "I know what you mean. See you soon!"

* * *

><p>By the time they got back up to their room, Darren was already half naked. He stumbled into the room, dropping various items of clothing on the floor before skillfully closing the door with his foot while Chris sucked on his neck.<p>

Darren peeled off his shirt and dropped it on the ground before removing Chris'. "If anyone ever asks, you caught my cold."

Chris nodded. "No one's going to ask, trust me."

Chris's shirt was gone, and oh, there went his pants. He pushed Darren down on the bed and went straight for the pants. "You are still wearing pants. I don't understand." Chris tore them off Darren's body and threw them. They landed on the lamp, immediately making the room more intensely lit.

Darren barely had time to notice before Chris had his mouth around Darren. He ran his tongue up and down Darren's cock before taking the whole thing in his mouth, causing Darren's moans to intensify.

"Fuck, Chris. Yes." He had his hands tangled in Chris' hair.

Just then, Chris did something he'd never done before. He moved to the tip of Darren's cock and sucked like he was sucking from a straw.

"Uh. Oh my god. Chris. Wh-what the hell are you doing?"

Chris stopped and looked up, continuing to pump Darren with his hand. "Did you not like that?"

Darren shook his head. "It felt fucking amazing. It was just really...wow."

"Well in that case, I'll carry on."

Darren closed his eyes, enjoying Chris' breathing on his cock. Chris begun licking at the tip of Darren's cock, surrounding it in little circles, before taking it in his mouth again. He kept his hand moving where his mouth couldn't reach.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Chris. Keep going. I'm so close." He fisted his hands in the sheets, tossing his head back.

Chris went faster, taking him in a little deeper with every movement.

Darren moaned loudly. "Fuck, Chris. I'm gonna..."

Chris licked from the base all the way up to the top of Darren's cock before taking it back in his mouth. Darren came almost immediately, with a loud moan. Chris swallowed around him expertly before pulling off with a loud smacking noise and laying down on top of him. Darren wrapped his arms around Chris, holding him against his chest.

"I don't even know how you are so good with your mouth."

Chris laughed. "I practiced on a banana."

Darren cackled. "No you didn't."

Chris nodded. "I did. When you were having the pictures taken, I got bored and googled some stuff, and then I practiced on a banana. I would have showed you what I learned when you got back, but I was still annoyed."

Darren smiled. "Totally undestandable." He jumped. "Oh my god, Chris, you must be in pain!"

Chris looked at him. "No...I'm quite satiated at the moment. Why would I be in pain?"

"I didn't even get you off!"

Chris laughed. "Calm down. Watching you was moooore than enough."

Darren smiled. "You're probably all sticky now."

Chris nodded. "I'm gonna go change in a minute."

Darren sighed. "I feel bad now, you gave me the blowjob of the century and I didn't get to reciprocate."

"There's always tomorrow." Chris kissed his chin before going to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Darren glanced at the bathroom door. "Tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em>I felt kind of bad, I hadn't written any smut in forever for you guys! But look! There was some! And I just finished writing some more, without any help! I don't even know where it came from, but it may be the hottest stuff I've ever written! There's also a really really insanely long chapter coming up, so beware. <em>

_Also, I know this was random. I say that a lot, but its cause my brain jumps around, and things come to mind and I write them. I was watching shows about weddings and just...yeah. This is what happened. And I still don't know what Chuck's fiancee's name is, so I just kind of didn't give her one. _

_In the next chapter, more smut (minimal amounts, don't get too excited!) and could it be that everything isn't perfect in CrissColfer land?_


	21. Chapter 21

_I know the updates haven't been as quick, but its cause my dad has pretty much the whole summer off, which leaves NO time for writing, other than at night. And then there's tumblr. But most of my friends have run away for a bit (camp, computer problems, you name it) So I've got some writing time, but not enough for daily updates! But have no fear, I am still writing, and updates will always come eventually. _

_Enjoy some breif smut, and then some moments where you might wanna hit me, and then some fluff._

* * *

><p>Chris was having a great dream. Sexy Darren dreams were always great dreams. Tonight, Darren was a stripper, who had been paid to strip for Chris until Chris was happy. Little did he know, Chris would just have him strip, dance and put it all back on to start over. Actually, dream Darren did know that, and took advantage of that by undressing Chris and blowing him to the next demention.<p>

It wasn't until he was coming down dream Darren's throat that he woke up and realized he was coming down actual Darren's throat. And that it was morning.

Darren took his mouth off Chris and licked his lips before planting a kiss on the corner of Chris' lips. "Good morning." He grinned.

Chris laughed breathlessly. "Certainly is."

"Did you have a good night's sleep?"

Chris laughed. "Not nearly as good as the wake up call. Can I just wake up like that every morning? I think I'd be more of a morning person then."

Darren laughed. "If I woke you up like that every single morning, you'd always be expecting it. Whereas now its a surprise."

Chris yawned. "What time is it anyways? Our flight's at 1, right?"

Darren nodded. "Yeah, its 9:30 now, so we should probably get up and get ready. I'll even take you to breakfast."

Chris laughed as he swung himself out of bed. "An early morning blow job AND breakfast?"

"What can I say, I'm a classy guy."

* * *

><p>Chris went out to dinner with Dianna a few nights after they got back while Darren was playing a show.<p>

"So, how are things with Darren?"

Chris shook his head. "I don't even know. I mean, things were perfect at the wedding, but ever since he's been acting really strange."

"Strange how?" She took a sip of her coke before taking a bite of her salad.

"Well, he was all hinting at the future at the wedding, and now he keeps switching back and forth. One minute he's suggesting a spring wedding and the next he's saying he never wants to get married."

Dianna nodded. "Its like...a couple thing. When you're at a wedding, or an anniversary for your grandparents, its normal to catch wedding fever. And then it wears off, and you just have to think things through again without the insane love in the air."

Chris nodded. "I guess you're right."

Dianna smiled sadly. "So, I take it you're for a CrissColfer wedding?"

Chris smiled. "I am. I really am. I mean, I know I'm still insanely young, but I just know that Darren's it. He's the one. We've been friends for 2 years, we've been dating for almost a year. I'm not saying that we have to get engaged tomorrow and married in a month. I just wish I knew what he wanted. And where he sees us in a few years."

"So ask him. Make him talk about it. Make sure he knows what you want."

Chris sighed. "I don't want to scare him away though. I'd rather be together like we are right now than have him leave."

"I don't think he'd leave. Not just because of work, or the fact that you bought a house together. He loves you, he's not going to bail because you want commitment. Besides, he doesn't strike me as someone that's scared of commitment."

"He'd not the commitment phobe. I think out of the pair of us its me that freaks out the most. He normally keeps a fairly level head. Its been like that from the beginning. The only reason he ever freaked out was because he was scared of what would happen once the entire world knew about us, not even that. It was more about what they would think about him. Announcing to the world that we were dating was his coming out."

Dianna smiled. "I remember that. I woke up to about a million messages asking for a comment, and I had no idea what they were talking about. I actually kind of forgot that you and Darren were a secret for a while...I'm glad that didn't turn out badly."

Chris laughed. "I can just see the headline now, Darren Criss outed by cast member." He shook his head. "It was a huge step for him. He'd told his family, but he hadn't gotten around to telling Joey or any of his friends. He was waiting till he got to see them, but they were all fine. Actually, I think they all knew."

"He's not exactly your typical straight guy. We all knew that."

* * *

><p>Chris woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He walked all around the house, not finding a single trace of Darren, and his guitar was still gone. He fed the cats before grabbing his phone and letting himself fall into the couch, dialing his number.<p>

Darren picked up after the fifth or sixth ring, sounding groggy. "Hello?"

"Hey."

Darren yawned. "What time is it?"

"Its almost 9. Where are you?"

"At Jon's"

"Jon's?"

"Groff? He was at the show last night so we hung out afterwards and I was a little too tipsy to drive, so I crashed with him."

Chris' eyes went wide. "You crashed with him?"

"Not WITH him, on his couch. I'm just gonna grab my stuff, thank him and I'll be home, okay?"

Chris nodded. "Okay."

Chris hung up the phone and threw it on the couch next to him. Jon had admitted to Lea that Darren was cute when they first met. He pulled his knees to his chest and sighed. He knew he should have cancelled on Dianna and gone to the show. Its not that he didn't trust Darren, it was just that he was a "friendly" drunk, and so was Jon. All it would take was one slip up and they'd be in bed together.

He shook his head, trying to force the image back out. Darren wouldn't do that. Even if he were completely wasted, he'd never cheat on Chris. Chris glanced at the time, Jon only lived 10 minutes away, but it was still early, the traffic would be bad. He got up and went to shower, hoping that Darren would be home soon with an explination.

* * *

><p>Darren was laying on their bed when Chris got out of the shower. He paused in the doorway, a towel wrapped around his waist while he messed with his hair. "You're home."<p>

Darren rolled over, laying on his back. "Yeah. I brought coffee and donuts and those pancake things you like from the bakery?"

"They're called crepes."

Darren nodded. "Right, those. I picked up some of those too."

"Thanks."

They were both quiet for a minute before Darren sat up and looked at Chris.

"I'm sorry."

Chris shrugged. "Its okay."

"It clearly isn't, you're pissed. Nothing happened, or will ever happen, between Jonathan Groff and myself. I've got this really awesome boyfriend."

Chris smiled some. "I know, okay. I know. I just hate sleeping without you here."

Darren nodded. "I know you do. I barely slept a wink last night."

"Not that anything's different there."

Darren smiled. "I'm tired enough, I could sleep for a year."

Chris smiled. "Get some sleep then, the rest can wait."

"The rest?" Darren looked at him, clearly interested.

Chris looked at his boyfriend. He was clearly exhausted. There were lines of worry spread across his face both from their little spat, and from his last comment.

Chris shook his head. "Muggles needs to get a rabies shot, we just need to discuss it and figure it all out."

Darren let out a sigh of relief. "I thought I was in trouble!"

Chris laughed. "Darren, go to sleep."

Darren nodded and laid down. Chris grabbed his clothes out of the closet and but them on in the dark before heading for the door.

"Chris?"

He turned around and looked at Darren, who had sat up again in the middle of the bed.

"Will you come lay with me?"

Chris couldn't resist. He climbed back into bed with Darren and held him close. A few minutes later he heard Darren snoring softly. It wasn't long before Chris followed him.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know why, but I think of Jonathan Groff as a really slutty gay man. I don't even know. That's just what he is in my head! I know he's not. He's like the sweetest guy ever, but still. Also, in case you forgot about Muggles, that's the name of one of their cats! Just like my cat, who apparently needs a rabies shot cause the vet can't find the papers saying he had his. I wrote this chapter really quickly, so excuse the spelling errors which I'm sure are floating around in there.<em>

_The next chapter will be posted at some point this weekend, either saturday or sunday depending on when I have time, but its a really really long chapter, the longest of the whole story I believe. So after that, there's probably going to be a hiatus! Just a heads up! _

_And finally, thanks for sticking with me guys! And all the reviews and everything, I just love this story and everything so much, and all of your kind words mean so much to me. Please keep them coming!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Alright, someone asked for this chapter to be posted, and I just can't say no to you guys. Except the next chapter isn't even written yet, so I can't update any faster! But this one is out there. And I'm actually fairly proud of this one. I have a lot to say in these notes today, so sorry about the length (that's what he said). Anyways, so this chapter has some random links posted every here and there. You'll see where. There are three in total, one which is song lyrics, which isn't important, it just triggered the beginning of this chapter, so I figured I should toss it in there. _

_The other two links are pictures. I suck at descriptions of things, so I found links so you can look for yourselves! This is also the second longest chapter of the whole fic! Yay! So yeah. There's a lot more at the bottom. There's some smut in this chapter FYI!_

_ENJOY! _

_Oh, apparently the links don't work. Damn. That sucks. Alright, well if you're interested in seeing the links, just let me know via tumblr ask box, or private message on here, or in a review and I'll be sure to send you a link!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Darren was acting really distant. He wasn't being his normal clingy self. In fact, they hadn't cuddled up to each other to sleep in almost a week. They hadn't had sex in just as long, which was both odd and worrisome. Chris understood why at first, but Darren's cryptic phone calls saying he was "working on something" seemed to become more frequent.<p>

It didn't help that Kurt and Blaine were going through the same thing onscreen. Their storyline was basically about Kurt applying to college in New York, and Blaine not being sure about going with him. It led to them not spending as much time together, and some very lonely nights, as well as a beautiful rendition of Rihanna's "California King Bed." (.)

Chris couldn't help realizing how well the song currently fit him and Darren, which made everything about this that much harder.

Darren made it home earlier than normal one night and plopped himself down on the couch next to Chris. "I'm sorry, Chris."

He looked up from the remote in his hand and over at Darren. "For what?"

"Working all the time. I know you can feel the distance too."

Chris shrugged. "Yeah, but I know you're busy. Hell, I've been busy."

Darren nodded. "No more. We're going out tomorrow night. Dinner and everything."

"Darren, I know you've got a ton of work to do. Don't think you need to amuse me. I'm fine."

Darren shook his head. "No, Chris, honestly, I need to get away from it all." He reached over, taking Chris' hand in his own. "And I fucking miss you."

Chris smiled some. "I miss you too."

"Well, then tell me you aren't busy tomorrow so I can put thoughts into motion."

"I'm free. Just make sure we're home early. Ryan wants me to re-record some stuff for that Rihanna song in the morning."

Darren smiled as he stood up and went for the kitchen. "You got it."

* * *

><p>Leaving the house together was a good idea. They'd both been working for the day and came home to change before heading out. Darren really had thought this through. He'd ordered a car to drive for the night, so they could drink as much as they wanted, and the table was even off from the rest of the restaurant so they'd have their privacy.<p>

It wasn't until they were sitting in the restaurant and Chris really settled into their regular routine at a restaurant. They always split the bread on the table, Chris always ordered the wine, and they always ordered the same appetizer. It wasn't until the waiter walked in with the wine list and Darren said something about champagne that Chris froze. They never had champagne unless they were celebrating something.

"Whoa, champagne?"

Darren nodded. "Why not? Its good stuff!"

"It is, but you know first hand how that stuff gets to my head. Do you not remember the night you became a regular? I only had 2 glasses."

Darren laughed, remembering the night. "Lea really liked that lap dance."

Chris shook his head. "Yeah, so did you if I remember correctly."

Darren smiled. "Come on, one glass."

"Fine." He reached for his glass. "Why champagne though? Isn't that for celebrating."

Darren nodded. "We are celebrating. We're celebrating your awesomeness."

Chris laughed. "Darren, by the same rule we could drink champagne every day and celebrate our combined awesomeness."

Darren nodded. "Well there's more." He pulled the ring out of his pocket and presented it to Chris in the palm of his hand. He looked up at Chris, who was somewhere between insanely happy and on the verge of tears.

Chris gasped at the sight of the ring. "Darren...its beautiful."

Darren took Chris' hand with the hand not holding the ring and looked right into his eyes. "I know that you've been pissed lately with my constant mind changing. But I didn't want you to figure me out. I love you, Chris, and I want to share my life with you, and have you share yours with me. I can't imagine a day without you in my life, so that's what this ring represents. It represents our love, and our future, and I really hope that you'll wear it."

The tears Chris had been holding back had been pushed over the edge by that little speech. He pounced on Darren, hugging him and pressing his lips every where possible.

"Of course I'll wear it. But on one condition."

Darren pulled back to look at him. "Condition?" Not something he'd been expecting. He watched as Chris reached into his own pocket and produced a ring. The rings were as different as could be. The one Chris had pulled out of his pocket was a simple silver band with a black stripe all the way around. Chris had chosen it because it reminded him entirely of Darren from the moment he saw it. (.)

Darren was still holding onto Chris' ring which was a beautiful silver band with a carved edge. (.)

"You...you got me a ring?"

Chris nodded. "Weeks ago. Just after we got back from the wedding, me and Ashley went to a place in Beverly Hills and I picked out a ring, and she pretended to be buying it for someone so no one could leak the story."

Darren smiled, wiping away a few tears of his own before placing his hand on Chris' cheek and kissing him. "You're perfect."

Chris shook his head. "No, you're perfect."

Darren pointed at Chris' hand. "Did you want to...put it on?"

Chris nodded. "Yes!" He held out his hand and Darren gently slipped the ring onto his engagement finger. Mostly because that's what the rings were made to fit on.

Chris smiled down at the ring. "Your turn?"

Darren nodded, as excited as a puppy. Chris tried to gently slide the ring on, but it got to Darren's knuckle and wouldn't go anymore.

"It won't fit."

Darren glanced down at his hand (he'd been intently watching Chris) and frowned. "I'll lose weight."

Chris laughed. "It won't fit your finger. I'll have to get it resized."

Darren shook his head. "No! I don't want someone taking it away. I'll wear it around my neck, on a chain thing."

Chris smiled. "Deal."

Darren reached over for his glass of champagne. "So, was the champagne justified?"

Chris nodded. "More than anything. Lets order up a bottle or two and just drink and drink and then I'll give you a lap dance!"

Darren winked. "Can't I just have the lap dance?'

* * *

><p>After dinner, Darren and Chris went home. They'd paid for some tickets to some play, but it was the farthest thing from their minds. They made out the whole way home. In fact, they didn't even notice when they got home. The driver had to get their attention.<p>

They got in the house and items of clothing started flying. They made a non verbal decision that stairs whilst trying to fuck each other wasn't a good idea, and they had everything they'd need downstairs anyways. Why bother going upstairs?

Darren lead Chris to the kitchen and leaned him up against the fridge, trailing kisses down his jaw and sucking eagerly at his neck.

"Darren, fucking in the kitchen is hardly sanitary."

"Its not like we cook in here. Might as well put the room to good use."

Chris considered that for a few minutes, and was all ready to suggest the living room instead when Darren begun sucking on his earlobe, causing him to lose any thought he'd ever had.

Chris pushed Darren off him and over to the counter and then up against it before kissing him hard.

Chris pulled away then and took a step away. "Take off your pants."

Darren did as he said. He loved when Chris took control like this. He was bossy and needy and just so desperate to be naked and touching, that Darren couldn't help but be ridiculously turned on.

Chris took off his own pants and tossed them over towards the fridge. Darren did the same before looking back at Chris.

"Turn around."

Darren turned around. He was facing the counter now. He heard Chris open a drawer and close it before pressing the front of his body to the back of Darren's and talking right into his ear.

"What do you want me to do?"

Darren's entire body responded to those words.

"I want your cock in my ass."

Chris smirked. "Do you?" He silently opened the lube and got some onto his fingers before pushing them into Darren's rear. "I think you were missing a few steps."

Darren gasped in shock. He hadn't been expecting that, not yet. Chris was normally all about the foreplay. He added another finger, gently stretching Darren. Clearly tonight was different.

Chris smiled. "You want it, don't you?"

Darren nodded eagerly. "Please." It was barely above a whisper, but loud enough for Chris to hear. He took his hand out of Darren, who whimpered at the emptiness, and lubed up his cock. He'd been half hard since they got through the door. Just the thought of fucking Darren was enough to send him over the edge.

He bent Darren over the counter and pushed through the tight muscle slowly. Darren moaned loudly, gripping the counter as best he could and raising his head to look back at Chris.

Chris tangled his hand through Darren's curls, moving in and out of his ass at a faster pace. Chris continued pumping in and out before reaching around for Darren's cock and jerking him in time to his thrusts.

"Chris, I'm so close."

Chris stopped thrusting and propped one leg up on the stool next to them before thrusting again, and hitting that perfect spot, causing Darren to scream in pleasure and come all over himself, while clenching his muscles tight around Chris' cock and sending him over the edge.

Chris collapsed on top of Darren's back, exhausted, and still buried deep inside of him. They stood there for a few minutes while they each remembered how to breathe normally again. Chris stood up and pulled out of Darren slowly. He grabbed the roll of paper towel and wet it lightly before cleaning them both up. He started with his own cock before gently wiping around Darren's hole and then proceeded to clean off his stomach, and the counter.

Darren stood up and turned around. "Chris, that was seriously some of the hottest sex I think we've ever had."

Chris laughed. "I think I'm gonna have to agree with you. We should have sex in the kitchen more often."

Darren grinned. "We should just have sex more often. I missed it." He wrapped his arms around Chris. "Con to fucking in the kitchen, there's nowhere to cuddle."

Chris smiled. "There's always the couch." He pulled away from Darren, dragging him towards the living room and pulling Darren down on the couch on top of him.

"Look, the perfect cuddle place!"

Darren laughed. "Hold on, we're missing something." Darren got off Chris and walked over to the electric fireplace and switched it on. "Now everything is perfect!" He walked back over and laid down on top of Chris. "If I would have known buying you something shiny would result in that, I would have done it a lot sooner."

* * *

><p>The next day, they hosted a little gathering of the Glee cast. The whole thing had been Chris' idea. He just wanted everyone around. And there was some college football game or something rather on that Cory really wanted to watch on their big screen.<p>

Cory was messing around in the fridge, mumbling something about weird cheeses while Ashley leaned against the counter next to Chris. They were the only people in the kitchen. Chris took his hand out of his pocket to reach for his diet coke when he heard Ashley gasp. He glanced over at her and saw her eyes glued to his ring. She met his eyes, a huge smile spread across her face. He shook his head and she frowned, clearly confused.

He pointed to the pantry and they both went over to the side.

"Chris, when the hell did you get that?"

"Yesterday. Its not an engagement ring. Its a promise ring."

"I want details!"

Chris smiled. "We'll have a night in tomorrow. Darren's leaving tomorrow morning for some meetings in Chicago."

"I'll be here. And I want the full story."

Chris nodded before stepping out of the pantry to see Cory preparing nachos. Right where him and Darren had been affectionate the night before.

Chris looked up just as Darren walked into the room with Mark and Harry, joking around and then suddenly stopping mid step and glancing at Chris.

"Uh...Cory...whatcha doin there?"

Cory looked up at Darren. "I'm making nachos. I know you and Chris don't cook, and you can't order these." He dropped a chip on the counter before picking it up and putting it in his mouth, which was a little too much for Chris. He turned, facing the window while his face turned bright red.

Darren shook his head. "Maybe you should use the counter on the other side..."

Mark looked at Chris and then back at Darren, who was looking a little red himself, and laughed. "Hey Cory, I bet they did it right where you just picked that chip up from."

Cory glanced around the area, then from Chris to Darren before making a face. "That's just...wrong. Its not even sanitary!"

The rest of the cast entered the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about.

Naya poked Harry. "Why's Chris so red?"

Harry laughed. "Apparently they use their kitchen for dirtier things than the rest of us."

Everyone laughed, with the exception of Chris and Darren, who had moved so they were standing closer together.

Lea giggled. "That's kinda hot."

"Lea!"

Naya shook her head. "No, she's right. That's totally hot."

The rest of the girls, with the exception of Ashley (Chris had glared in her direction), agreed.

Cory was looking a little queasy. "I don't really want nachos anymore..."

Mark laughed. "So why the kitchen?"

Darren shrugged. "We don't use it for anything else."

Chris hit Darren on the arm. "Don't encourage him!"

Mark laughed. "Oh my god, that's amazing. Hey, I don't use my balcony, did you guys wanna get it on there?"

Darren smiled. "Anytime. Did you want to watch or...?"

Naya shrugged. "I wouldn't mind watching."

Lea, Amber, Jenna, Dianna and Heather all nodded in agreement while Chris covered his face with his hands, mumbling something about only have sex in the bedroom from now on.

* * *

><p><em>I wrote this chapter SO quickly. You guys have no idea. I actually read through it quickly and found about a million spelling mistakes! But I think I got them all. As for that smut, I'm normally really awkward about smut, but I'm actually pretty damn proud of that scene. I actually wrote it one night before going to bed, woke up the next day and read it and I kept looking around for little horny hobbits who broke in to write it. Yes, hobbits.<em>

_I HAD SUCH A HARD TIME PICKING OUT RINGS FOR THESE TWO. I actually had a friend help me. It took me over an hour to pick their rings, but I think these feel right. I tried to picture them in interviews and such wearing them. _

_AS FOR THE CORY THING. I thought about it when I was turning off the computer and wrote "eat off counter!" on the cover of my school book and my mom saw it and was super confused, but yeah. I decided that it had to be Cory cause that's just really funny. _

_So yeah, this is the last chapter for a few days, but I didn't leave you on a cliffhanger or anything! OH And a wonderful person that I adore (ya'll should go read her fics too) recommended this fic to a lovely blog called "votewithdarrencriss. tumblr .com" you should check them out! And once again, come check me out on tumblr. I like friends! OH MY GOD COME BE MY FRIEND! .com _

_Okay, I think this is the end of this note. I think this might hold the record for largest amount of rambling on a chapter, ever. Thank you if you're still reading this. If you aren't...well then you aren't and I don't have to address you! HA! Okay, bye now._


	23. Chapter 23

_This chapter is so insanely late, I'm sorry guys! But its here now! And can I just say how awesome you guys are? Sometimes it just hits me that people are actually reading this and I get really crazy happy. And more and more of you have been finding me on tumblr and following me, which is awesome! Enjoy! Oh yeah, its ridiculously fluffy._

* * *

><p>Chris walked into his and Darren's bedroom to see Darren laying on the bed, typing away on his laptop.<p>

"Ryan called."

Darren looked up immediately, not saying a word.

Chris smiled. "We're moving to New York."

Darren hopped off the bed. "You're not bullshitting me again, are you? Cause the first three times were really mean."

Chris shook his head, still smiling. "I'm not this time, I promise. I swear on every curl on your head."

Darren smiled. "Well, I know you love the curls." He started jumping up and down. "We're really moving to New York?"

Chris laughed, jumping with him. "We are!"

Darren hugged Chris tight against his chest. "This is so exciting!"

Chris smiled, wrapping his arms around Darren's neck. "I know." He reached just under the collar of Darren's shirt and undid the necklace he'd gotten to hold his ring. He pulled out of Darren's embrace and got down on one knee, holding the necklace and ring in his hand.

Chris smiled up at Darren. "I didn't buy this ring to randomly give to you. I bought it so that when we finally got the call saying that we were moving to New York, we could move there as a soon-to-be-married couple. I could kneel here for hours, talking about how much I love you and it would never be enough. And you know, these jeans are really tight, so I'm not gonna do that."

Darren laughed, tears in his eyes as he listened.

"I never thought the day would come where I'd be this in love, and this happy with another person. You made me see how bright the world was. You saved me, just as you have millions of others. We've been through the good, and the bad, and you've stuck by my side through it all. So, Darren Warbler..." Chris smiled. "Will you join glee club?"

Darren laughed. "You know, I've always wanted to do something that the Warblers never let me do..."

"Wear another blazer?"

Darren kneeled down. "We've been through this. You love that blazer."

Chris smiled. "Darren, will you marry me?"

Darren captured Chris' lips in a passionate kiss before pulling away. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>So now the big question was when to tell everyone. They'd been wearing the rings forever, so its not like they'd notice those.<p>

They'd taken turns calling and telling their families, but the cast was different. No one would contacted their families for interviews. The cast was contacted daily, and recently they'd been asked all kinds of questions about relationships within the cast, especially Chris and Darren's. Telling their closest friends also meant making it possible for them to slip.

They'd decided on a wedding in New York on New Years Eve, which was forever away, but Chris was set on planning the whole thing as soon as possible, which meant they had to tell everyone. He knew that Ashley made plans for New Years months in advance, as did Amber. So they held another party.

After dinner, Darren stood up at the table to give a toast. "I stood up in front of everyone almost a year ago and explained to you all how much I loved Chris. Nothing's changed, except that now I fully understand that love. Chris is a lot better at words than I am, but what we want to tell you all, is that we're engaged." He grinned down at Chris, who was beaming back up at him. "And we're moving to New York."

Chris nodded. "And you'd better not have plans for New Years, because that's when we're getting married."

All the guys slapped Darren on the back in congradulations, while the girls squeeled with joy and hugged each other, as well as Chris, and eventually Darren.

Darren hit his glass over the rowdiness of the table once everyone had sat back down. "There's a catch though."

Chris nodded. "We don't want the entire world knowing yet. So no tweeting, no mentioning it in interviews, none of that."

Cory nodded. "I think the only one who would slip up is me...and I can avoid interviews for a little while."

Chris laughed. "Think you can manage 2 weeks? We schedualed an interview then."

Cory smiled. "Avoiding interviews for 2 weeks? That's pretty awesome if you ask me. Can you guys get engaged more often?"

Lea shook her head. "Chris, I'm never going to forgive you for this."

Everyone looked at her, clearly confused.

"He's getting married before I am, and in New York, AND on New Years Eve. That's what I wanted to do!"

Darren laughed. "Well why don't you get Theo to commit and we'll make it a double ceremony."

Lea stared at him as if he'd slapped her in the face. "A double ceremony?" She grabbed her glass of wine and took a sip before shaking her head. "He must be really good in bed or something."

Darren nodded. "I am, don't worry." He grinned at Lea before turning back to Chris and kissing him quickly on the lips.

* * *

><p>Darren was sitting in the radio station's booth by himself two weeks later. The interviewer had introduced himself as Roger. He was a nice guy, as far as Darren could tell.<p>

"Well, welcome to the show Darren. We're glad you could be here."

"Me too! I'm glad you guys were willing to let me into the building."

Roger laughed. "Not a problem. So I've been told that you have a little announcement."

Darren nodded. "I do, I do. But first I want to talk about the Glee Live tour this summer. I've been getting a lot of tweets about who's going and who's not this year, and I just want to address that. Chris and I will not be heading out on tour this year. There's a whole new cast going along, and we felt that it was important to give them their chance. But don't get too bummed out, cause we've got some pretty cool stuff coming your way in the next few weeks."

Roger smiled. "Well you guys heard it here first! No Klaine at Glee Live this year!" he paused for a minute. "So, I know Chris was supposed to be joining us, what happened?"

"He was called away from some last minute meetings, but he said he'd try to phone in while we're on the air." On cue, Darren glanced at the caller ID and smiled at Roger, nodding.

"Wow, look at that timing! Chris Colfer, you're on the air, my friend."

Chris' voice filled up the room. "Hi!"

Roger laughed. "Hi, welcome to the Roger Ranger show!"

"Its good to be here! Listen, I have a bit of a big question for Darren there, do you mind if I just pop it?"

Roger shook his head. "Not at all, ask away."

Chris smiled. "Darren, you're my best friend. You're more than that, you're my everything. And I'm so happy that I've gotten to spend this much time with you. But I'm pretty sure the magic's gone..."

Darren gasped. "Chris...you're not saying what I think you're saying?" He winked at Roger.

Chris sighed. "What I'm saying is that I think we should get married."

"Wow, Chris...are you proposing?"

"I am...are you accepting?'

"I am, but I feel like we should ask some people. What does twitter think?'

Darren grabbed his phone. "Well, it won't load...so I'm thinking that's a good sign." He laughed. "Of course I'll marry you!"

* * *

><p>"That was officially the worst acting either of us have done."<p>

Chris laughed. "You don't have to tell me. It was so bad, I'm surprised neither of us got fired."

"Its not like Ryan can have this new show without Kurt and Blaine."

"Exactly." Chris laughed through the phone. "Darren, you should see the internet right now."

Darren laughed again. "Oh, I know. I was looking through stuff before you called. Twitter, tumblr, a few others...they're all just broken."

"We broke the internet!"

"You know what would just drive people nuts?"

"Oh god, here you go again. There's a reason people call you a life ruiner."

Darren laughed. "I'll be home in a few minutes, but I need my phone. Just watch twitter."

He hung up and started writing away on his phone. The car pulled up at the house a few minutes later and he got out, heading inside. There were a lot of boxes sitting in the living room. They'd decided to keep the house, and just rent something in New York until they saw how the show was doing. They were leaving most of the furniture and decor behind, so there wasn't a lot of packing to be done. Mostly clothes.

"I'm home!"

Chris called back from their room upstairs. "Up here!"

Darren ran upstairs, dropping his bag in his office space before walking into the room. "Did you see it? Did you?"

Chris laughed. "No, I left my phone on the dresser."

Darren grabbed the phone before jumping on the bed. "Here!"

Chris laughed again. "Alright Mr Puppy, calm down." He clicked around on his phone before laughing. "Really Darren? "I guess (at)chriscolfer won't be taking my last name" You are going to kill the fangirls!"

"I'm not going to kill them! I'm just stating facts. You can't take my last name, cause then you'd be Chris Criss! Or Chris Colfer-Criss."

Chris shook his head. "You're insane. We can keep our names and just be married. It happens all the time."

"I was kind of hoping I could take your name. Darren Colfer, I think it has a nice ring to it."

Chris looked at him. "Seriously?"

Darren nodded. "I don't want there to be any doubt about this. I'm marrying you, and I plan on showing that off as long as possible."

Chris smiled. "If the fangirls had any idea how adorably romantic you are, they'd just die, you know that, right?"

Darren shrugged. "I'm pretty sure they already know. And I have yet to actually cause death to a fangirl!"

Chris shook his head and looked back at his computer. Darren got up and slid out of his jeans and into some looser sweat pants. He heard his phone chime and grabbed it before falling onto their bed smiling. "Now who's killing the fangirls?"

Chris smiled. "Who? Me?"

" ' (at)darrencriss guess that makes you darren colfer! ;)' As a fanboy, I can tell you that seeing your favourite couple flirtatiously tweeting back and forth like this is enough to make you explode."

Chris laughed. "I love that you're a fanboy."

Darren smiled, moving closer to Chris. "I love that you love that I'm a fanboy."

Chris closed the laptop, wraping his arms around Darren's neck. "I love that you love that I love that you're a fanboy."

Darren smiled and kissed Chris. "I love you."

Chris smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>I told you it was fluffy! So a lot of stuff was happening when I was writing this. New York had just passed the bill thingy for the right for same sex marriage (or as I like to call it...marriage) and then a little while later, there was the whole CrissColfer interview that never happened. Well, it happens here! fanfic dot net kind of hates links apparently, and I had some in the last chapter. Just links to the rings I'd found, and in case anyone didn't get to see those and was interested, just send me a message on here or on tumblr and I'll send the links along! <em>

_And finally, we really are nearing the end of the story I've got going here. I've got 2 chapters waiting to be uploaded and fine tuned, and I'm currently writing that I think will be the last chapter. Just a heads up! THANKS FOR READING! I'll update again soon :)  
><em>


	24. Chapter 24

_Just so everyone knows, this chapter takes place a while after they move to New York, just to move the story along._

_The beginning is also so insanely random. I just started writing and that's what happened. I don't even know if its accurate. _

* * *

><p>"A New Direction" was doing really well. Not quite as well as Glee had done, but they'd been renewed for another season just before they stopped filming for Christmas. They'd gone back to LA and sold their house, and bought another in New York, another apartment because that's what Chris wanted. And they'd gotten everything ready for the wedding. The only problem was the snow.<p>

Everyone was supposed to be coming in a week before the wedding, with the exception of Lea who was already in the city. But their flights had been cancelled due to snow, and everyone got in the next morning. It wasn't so bad for Darren, or Chris. It was Cory and Mark that were disappointed.

"We spent HOURS on the phone with people here trying to plan the best bachelor's parties possible."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Mark, we don't need them."

Mark saw a flash of doubt in Darren's eyes and grinned. "You may not want one, but the hobbit sure does." He pulled Cory away just then, leaving Darren and Chris sitting at their kitchen table.

"You really want a bachelor party?"

Darren leaned forward, taking Chris' hand. "Not for the reasons most guys want them. Most guys want an excuse to flirt and get drunk and just be insane without the chance of being caught. I just want one to celebrate that I'm marrying you."

Chris looked at him. "Darren, that's a load of crap. You can't celebrate marrying someone without that someone there."

"Did I ever say that I didn't want you there? Of course I want you there. I want everyone there. So its not a bachelor party...more of a drunken celebration."

Chris laughed some. "All we have are drunken celebrations."

Darren nodded. "And if I remember correctly, who's the one that dances on the laps of various half naked people?"

Chris kicked him under the table. "We said we weren't talking about that again! Besides, I thought it was you and you know it."

Darren grinned. "I know no such thing."

* * *

><p>The next night they went out on the town. Drinking, dancing, partying.<p>

The last thing Chris or Darren remembered was getting into a cab.

* * *

><p>Darren woke up first the next morning, in a room he didn't quite recognize. There were pillows thrown everywhere, lamps knocked over and was that a painting of a duck? He rolled over, happy to find Chris there. He sat up slowly and begun looking around the room for his pants. He tripped over a rubber duck, falling onto Chris.<p>

Chris sat right up at he woke up. "NO NOT THE RED PANTS!" He glanced around. "...is that a painting of a duck?"

Darren nodded. "Yeah. Do you remember anything from last night?"

Chris shook his head. "I remember getting into a cab. And your hand on my leg...but that's it. I don't even feel hung over."

Darren shook his head. "Me either." He put on his pants before glancing out the window. "Uh...Chris?"

"Yeah?" Chris was up and making the bed, like he normally did after waking up at home.

"Now, I'm not a genius, but I'm pretty sure those are Niagara Falls."

Chris turned around, looking out the window. "They are. How the hell did we get to Niagara Falls? Its like a 6 hour drive!"

Darren pulled on his shirt. "That's it, where's Mark?" He found his phone in his pocket and called Mark.

"Goooood morning!"

Darren sighed. "Dude, what the hell?"

Mark laughed. "I was wondering when we'd hear from you! Are you two coming down for breakfast?"

"Fine. Where are you?'

"In the restaurant. Just go down to the lobby and one of us'll come get you." He hung up and Darren turned to Chris. "Get dressed. We're going downstairs."

* * *

><p>Ashley met them at the elevators a few minutes later. "So, how hungover are you guys?"<p>

Chris shook his head. "Not at all. I feel fine, minus the complete memory loss."

Darren nodded. "What did we do last night?"

She laughed. "Well, we got on a plane and flew to Buffalo, then got off the plane and drove to Niagara, where most of us ended up at the hotel drinking. You two, along with Cory and Mark said you wanted to reenact The Hangover and took off."

Chris laughed. "That's kind of funny. Seeing as we don't remember anything now."

They got into the restaurant and sat down with everyone. Darren sat down right next to Mark and looked at him.

"Details. Now."

Mark laughed. "All we did was take you to a strip club. An all male strip club. And buy you each a lap dance."

Cory cringed. "Which you two took to mean give each other lap dances and then we had to use the ones we bought for you."

Mark nodded. "Then we bar hopped for a few hours and came home."

Cory shook his head. "That's not all. The painter guy!"

"OH YEAH!" Mark laughed. "Darren got really funny at one point and stopped to tell the painter that he needed a picture of a duck so he could hang it in the bathroom and then him and Chris could be like Ernie and Burt."

Chris started laughing before Darren shot him a look. "Why don't we remember any of it?"

Mark shrugged. "Ask Cory, he's the one that was getting drinks."

"I just wanted you guys to let loose!"

Chris glared at Cory. "What did you do?"

"Well, I bought some energy powder from the health store, and I dissolved it in your drinks. And I might have trippled the amount."

"You MIGHT have?"

Cory sighed. "Okay, okay! I did! I just wanted you guys to have fun! Not go insane and start dry humping in every bar in Buffalo!"

Darren shook his head. "Bad Canadian. Baaad Canadian!"

Chris laughed. "Hey, it could have been a lot worse! At least we're alive, and we've got a new picture for the apartment."

* * *

><p>The wedding was in two days, and Chris still hadn't chosen a best woman. Darren had asked Naya and Joe to stand up there with him, but Chris was having a hard time deciding. He wanted to have his sister up there, but they were flying back there next week for their own little ceremony with their parents. This was all for their friends.

He asked Cory to stand up with him, who had anxiously accepted.

Now he needed another, seeing as they'd agreed on two.

Chris had arranged to have lunch with Ashley that day.

"Only we would decide that 30 degree weather is ideal sushi weather."

Chris laughed. "It was your choice! Besides, no one else likes it and I needed to talk to you."

"What's up? Woredrobe issue for the big day?'

Chris laughed. "Once again, that's you!" He shook his head. "No, I just was wondering if you'd be my best woman."

She smiled. "Seriously?'

He nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't want anyone else...other than Hannah but she's not coming. So I guess I can settle for you." He winked at her.

"Well Mr Colfer, I'd be honoured."

"Good!"

"One problem though...what am I going to wear?"

Chris laughed. "Oh Ash, you never change."

* * *

><p>Chris woke up and sighed happily on their wedding day. He rolled over, expecting to find Darren still in bed next to him, but instead found a piece of paper. He frowned before sitting up and reading it.<p>

"I know you're going to roll your eyes and think I'm being silly, but its our wedding day, and I intend on waiting all day before seeing you again. Just like in the movies. Ashley is going to be coming to get ready with you around 11, so grab some food and a shower before she gets there. I love you. -Darren"

Chris smiled before getting out of bed and going straight for the kitchen. He opened the fridge and reached in for a diet coke, finding it already poured into a glass with a curly straw. He laughed before taking it out and turning to get the box of cereal, finding it already on the counter next to his favourite bowl and another post it note with a smiley face.

After he ate, he went for the shower finding 8 post its all over the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Are you decent?"<p>

Chris laughed. "Yes I'm decent. Did you bring bagles?"

Ashley held up the bag in her hand. "Right here!" She walked over, sitting down on the couch next to him and handing him the bag. "Uh...why are you wearing sweats?'

Chris shrugged. "The wedding isn't till 5...its only 11:30."

Ashley shook her head. "We still have to go pick up the rings."

Chris shook his head. "Darren left me a sticky note on my phone, Mark's getting them."

Ashley nodded. "So how many notes have you found?"

Chris laughed. "He told you about those?'

She nodded. "He planned today really well. Well, he thought things through, the rest of us planned."

Chris had a panicked look on his face. "Wait, what?"

"Today has been very well planned, and sitting around for hours on end is not part of the plan." She stood up, turning off the tv. "Go toss on some jeans. We've got facials and massages, and then to the hair salon. Then lunch at Thai place and then we can get you dressed."

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered in Darren and Chris' living room, seated in the seats they'd set up on either side of the aisle. Chris was standing up at the altar, glancing anxiously down the aisle. He glanced over at Ashley who shook her head, glancing at someone else.<p>

Chris looked at the clock on the wall and then back at the aisle, and then over at the front door. Darren was 13 minutes late. And counting. And not answering his phone. Apparently, he'd taken off to pick up the tux that he forgot to cancel, and told everyone to go ahead without him. And now he was late.

Chris could feel his face getting hotter by the second. Darren would not leave him standing here in front of all their friends. He wouldn't. He wanted to get married just as much as Chris did, maybe even more so. He looked at the clock again. 15 minutes.

Ashley grabbed her phone from the little clutch purse in her hand and tried calling him again, not getting a reply. Chris closed his eyes for a minute, trying to wake himself up. This must be a horrible nightmare. Darren wouldn't do this to him. Not in a million years.

Half of his brain was scared for himself, that Darren had changed his mind. That he realized that he didn't love Chris. The other half of him was convinced that Darren was laying in a ditch somewhere, covered in snow. No one knew where he was. The cars just kept buzzing by, leaving him alone in the ditch. Dying. And Chris was worried about him not showing up. The thought alone was too much. He looked back at Ashley, who understood the full meaning of the look and nodded, allowing him to walk back down the aisle and into his and Darren's room to collect himself.

He'll be here. He has to be.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I'M JOKING! Oh god, I can just imagine if I left it like that. I think some of you would hunt me down and demand I write a proper ending! A proper ending which is the next chapter. Followed by an epilogue. But then that's it. So prepare yourselves! I have the last chapter all written, and it will be up either tomorrow or the next day. I'm aiming for tomorrow, but if I get yanked away, it'll be up the next day._

_I don't know if a lot of energy powder would have that effect, but it was the only thing I had going on in my mind, so it got written in.  
><em>

_I know this chapter seemed...choppy? Did it seem choppy to you? I thought it was kind of choppy. I've only been able to write decent stuff late at night for the last little while, and if you follow me on tumblr and interact with me, you might have noticed how I get when I'm tired. I'm borderline insane, and that probably comes across in the writing. And the whole duck painting Ernie and Burt thing, I don't even know. I just really like ducks, and Sesame Street._

_OKAY. FINALLY, GO SEE HARRY POTTER. I CRIED THROUGH MOST OF IT. BE NICE TO EACH OTHER. I COULD WRITE A NOVEL OF RANDOM NOTES AT THE END OF CHAPTERS. I'M DONE RAMBLING NOW. But if you wanted to leave me a review, I'll be sure to read it :) I like reviews. _


	25. Chapter 25

_I can't believe this is the last chapter. Everyone keeps saying how this is their favourite CrissColfer fic, and I just can't even grasp that! Have you guys ever heard of Neaf? She's a very very nice person on tumblr that writes some insanely hot CrissColfer. I suggest looking her up on livejournal. Just a recommendation. _

_Enough talk now, just go read :)_

* * *

><p>Darren came rushing into the apartment.<p>

"I'M HERE!" He looked around at everyone. "Where's Chris?"

Lea pointed at the bedroom. "He went to sit in there a few minutes ago. I tried to get him to come out, but he wouldn't answer."

Darren nodded and went for the door. He tried the handle and noticed that it was locked. He knocked lightly, but there was no answer.

He took out his phone and texted Chris. "Please open the door"

He held his head against the door, hearing Chris' phone chime and Chris' sudden movement towards the door. It opened and Chris pulled Darren into the room, closing it again.

"Chris, I am so so so sorry. I went to go get my suit and I changed there and I was driving but everything's closed cause its New Years Eve and there's that stupid rule about texting and driving and I was trying to text you and I got pulled over and I got a fucking ticket, and-" Chris cut him off by kissing him hard on the mouth. He pulled back, wiping a tear from his face.

"Its okay. Everything's okay." He wrapped his arms around Darren tightly. "I was just worried that you were in a ditch somewhere, or that you'd changed your mind. Which is stupid, but I couldn't help it."

Darren hugged him. "Nothing could have happened to me. Not today."

Chris nodded before finally letting Darren go.

Darren smiled some. "Well, are you ready to go get married?"

Chris smiled and nodded. "I can honestly say that I have never been more ready."

Darren opened the door and Chris walked back up to the alter. Darren waited at the end of the aisle and then started walking up when the music begun. He kept his eyes entirely focused on Chris. No one else mattered right then and there. When he got to the alter, their hands found each other, their fingers interlaced as they begun their vows.

Chris looked at Darren. "I thought long and hard about what to say up here, in front of everyone. I thought about talking about when we met, and all the stuff we've been through, but none of it seemed right. What it all boils down to really, is that you're my future, Darren. You're my everything. Sure, we have our disagreements, but I don't know where I would be without you in my life, but I know that I wouldn't be as happy, or as comfortable in my own skin as I am now. You complete me. You are, and will always be, the Criss to my Colfer."

Darren smiled up at Chris. "I probably should have gone first, I really don't think I can top that." He laughed. "I'll never forget the first time I saw you. Everyone around me was telling me to audition for this show, and I kept asking what show they were talking about. So I watched it. And there you were, prancing around in a football uniform dancing to single ladies." He laughed again. "And now here we are, and the only thing that I can think to say is "I liked it, so I put a ring on it."

Everyone laughed, Chris included before the minister begun the "I do" part of the ceremony.

"Do you, Darren Everett Criss take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, as long as you both shall live?"

Darren smiled. "I do."

"And do you, Christopher Paul Colfer take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, as long as you both shall live?"

Chris smiled. "I do."

"Well, by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom."

Darren dropped Chris' hands immediately and placed his own on either side of Chris' face as he kissed him. The room disappeared for a second, and everything went silent. It was just the two of them for a split second, and then the moment was over. The sounds of their friends celebrating had begun.

* * *

><p>It wasn't much of a reception. They kept it small, in the apartment. Dinner was an assortment of pizza and chinese food, and the cake had been picked up from the bakery down the street. It was a two tier wedding cake.<p>

Slowly, the room began to filter out just after midnight, as many New Years Parties did. A very tipsy Lea was the last to leave with a completely sober Dianna.

Darren closed the door, locking it. He undid his tie and tossed it on top of his already discarded jacket. "I love that girl to death, but I thought she'd never leave."

Chris laughed. "I know what you mean. If we ever get married again, not on New Years. As soon as we ate, I was ready for everyone to leave. I just wanted you."

Chris tossed his tie across the room, not caring where it landed, and kissing Darren hard on the lips again.

Darren continued the kiss, intensifying it as he removed his shirt. He backed Chris up against the door of their apartment before pulling his lips off Chris' and trailing kisses down his neck. He slowly undid the buttons of Chris' shirt, trailing his kisses a little lower with every button.

Chris closed his eyes, savouring every moment before rememebering what he'd picked up a few days before for tonight. He reached down and stopped Darren before he lost all thought.

"Wait, I got something for tonight."

Darren watched as Chris walked away from him and towards the cupboard under the sink. "Really? You hid it from me?'

Chris smiled. "Hey, I happen to know that you're the biggest sneak in the whole world. Why do you think I had Lea keep all your Christmas presents hidden at her apartment?"

"I KNEW IT!" He followed Chris, sitting on the counter. "So what did you get?"

Chris reached in and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Furry, cheetah print handcuffs. He held them out to Darren. "I thought they might be fun."

Darren smiled. "You are one kinky guy, you know that?"

Chris blushed slightly. He was kind of worried about them. What if Darren wasn't into that? They'd discussed the use of handcuffs before, but never really settled on a decision. They normally got a little worked up before they could finish the conversation.

Darren jumped off the counter and took a step towards Chris, kissing him again. "Do you have any idea how hot that is?"

Chris reached down, resting his hand on the front of Darren's pants. "Oh, I think I've got a pretty good idea." He grinned.

Their mouths reattached to each other. Darren moved backwards carefully, back towards the bedroom, handcuffs still in hand. He fell down onto the bed a few minutes later.

Chris strattled him and took the handcuffs, securing them to Darren's wrists. "Is that okay?"

Darren nodded enthusiastically. "So fucking okay."

Chris took off Darren's pants, tossing them across the room with his own before reaching into the drawer next to their bed and pulling out their bottle of lube and one of the scarfs that Kurt was always wearing on the show. He lifted Darren's head and wrapped the scarf around as a blindfold.

Darren laughed breathlessly. "You thought this through."

"Am I that obvious?'

Darren smiled. "The scarf matches the handcuffs, how very Kurt of you."

Chris laughed. "Shut up." He got back on top of Darren, kissing him and rubbing his cock up against Darren's. Darren moaned loudly, but the sound was muffled as Chris put his hand over Darren's mouth. "Shhhh." He smirked evily and moved further down his body, letting his mouth go, and positioning himself in front of Darren's now fully hard cock.

He glanced up at Darren, making sure he was still blindfolded and licked from the base to the very tip. Then he blew gently on the line of saliva, sending chills all through Darren's body.

Chris smiled. "Good chills?"

Darren nodded. "So fucking good. But Chris, this is torture."

"Its not torture, its called foreplay, something that we've skipped right over in the past, now shh."

Chris moved back up Darren's body, stopping at his chest. He ran his hands all over Darren's chest before licking all around his nipples before gently blowing on them, just as he had done a few minutes before.

Darren moaned quietly. "Chris, fuck."

Chris moved again, positioning himself towards the end of the bed. He opened the lube quietly and applied some to his fingers before sticking one into Darren. "Don't mind if I do."

Chris worked gently to stretch Darren, while trailing kisses all over Darren's body as he tried his best not to just start screaming Chris' name. Chris removed his fingers from Darren, causing a whimpering sound to escape Darren, and flipped him over on the bed, so he was on his stomach and placed a pillow under him. Chris grabbed the lube and got himself ready.

Darren started wiggling his butt, trying to entice Chris, who laughed.

"Its seriously difficult not to compare you to a puppy when you're practically wagging your invisible tail."

Darren laughed. "Its not invisible, its just on the other side, and I can assure you, its just as excited."

Chris laughed. "Oh god, now I can't help but think that I'm about to fuck a puppy."

"At least I'm a fuckable puppy."

Chris shook his head and positioned himself at Darren's entrance. "Whatever you say." Chris eased himself in, leaning down over Darren's body to whisper in his ear. "Mr. Colfer."

* * *

><p><em>You guys should have known I'd never let Darren not come to marry Chris! Although, I did almost venture into Darren laying it a ditch somewhere territory, but no one wants that. Maybe I'll polish it up and post it in a few days. Maybe. <em>

_So, last chapter! Next is the epilogue, which is just a nice little wrap up. I know I kind of...hinted at smut and then just stopped, but it seemed done right there. _

_REALLY CHEESY LINES IN THE VOWS. But oh my god. I thought of the "I liked it so I put a ring on it" line one morning, and I thought it was the best line ever, and then an hour later, I couldn't remember it. I spent two days, and numerous tumblr posts trying to figure it out. Ana knows just how hard I was trying to remember. And then the radio played Single Ladies and BAM there it was! And "Criss to my Colfer" I don't even know._

_I don't really know how weddings are, seeing as I haven't been to one since I was 8, so that was all guess work on my part._


	26. Epilogue

_The epilogue! This is set somewhere between 3 and 5 years after the wedding. They're back living in L.A, and "A New Direction" has been over for just over a year, and Chris is just taking the world by storm._

* * *

><p>Darren was sitting at the foot of their bed. He was dressed mostly in a suit, only his jacket and shoes missing. He was busy pulling on a sock at the moment.<p>

"Chris?"

Chris walked into the room, fully dressed and ready to go. "Yeah?"

"Are you sure?"

Chris smiled, sitting down on the bed next to him. "Yes, I'm 100% sure. Its one night."

Darren sighed. "I know its only one night. And I know that this is YOUR night, but at the same time..." He trailed off, looking at the door.

Chris reached over, taking his hand. "I know. If this wasn't one of the biggest nights of my career, you know we'd be sitting on the couch watching it on TV instead. But, I'm nominated for an Oscar. An Oscar. I can't even believe it."

Darren smiled. "I can. You've been working towards this since I met you."

"I know, I know. I just...I can't believe it. Still."

Darren smiled. "You may not be able to, but I can." Darren pulled on his shoes and kissed Chris' cheek. "Okay, I'm ready."

Chris smiled. "Good. The car should be here in a few minutes. And your camera is on the table by the door." Chris grabbed his phone off the dresser and they walked out of the room, and down the hall. They slowly opened the door before Chris poked his head in.

"You're awake!"

Chris ran into the room, and picked up the toddler who had been standing in her crib. Darren stood in the doorway, watching them together and smiling.

Chris held her up in the air before bringing her down and holding her. "Where's Auntie Lea?"

Lea ran back into the room on queue, arms outstretched. "Come here pumpkin!"

The little girl held her arms out for Lea and Chris handed her over.

Darren walked into the room, standing next to Chris. "You've got all the numbers?"

Lea smiled and nodded. "Chris, I did carry her for 9 months, I think we'll be fine. I've got your cell phone, and Darren's cell phone, and a bunch of others, plus the hotel's number and I know how to dial 911. Go, relax, have a great time and Chris, when you win, make sure you give me a shout out."

Chris smiled. "I will, I promise. And don't jinx it!"

Darren shook his head. "She's not jinxing it. You can't jinx a sure thing."

Lea nodded. "Exactly! Now get out of here so me and Miss Colfer can begin our ladies night!" Lea balanced the little girl on her hip while pushing Chris and Darren out of the room and downstairs to the door.

Darren held his arms out to the little girl. "Come to Da-da!" He kissed her forehead. "Come on, just say Da-da! I'll give you my sunglasses. I'll buy you a car. I'll let you play with Papa's Golden Globe!"

Chris shook his head. "You will not." He held his arms out to her, taking her from Darren after one last hug. He kissed her cheek gently before smiling at her. "We'll see you in the morning. Be good for Auntie Lea." He hugged her as their car honked from the driveway and Lea snatched her out of his arms.

They watched as Darren and Chris' car pulled out of the driveway. "Let's go inside, Bella."

* * *

><p>Chris was visibly nervous in the car. He kept moving around and glancing at his phone, or out the window, or over at Darren for a second. Always moving though. Darren reached over and took his hand.<p>

"Chris, you're shaking."

Chris sighed. "I'm just so nervous!"

Darren smiled. "I know you are. I'm nervous for you, and because we both just left our daughter for the first time since she was born."

Chris nodded. "I know. She's never been without one of us."

They were both quiet for a minute before Chris looked at Darren. "We should go back. I'll appear via satellite if I win."

Darren smiled. "You know you can't do that. She's going to be fine. Lea's right. She did take care of her for the most important 9 months of her life, I'm sure she can handle one evening. Besides, if we don't learn how to leave her with a babysitter at some point, we'll never leave the house." The car stopped. "Now smile pretty, its time to walk the red carpet."

* * *

><p>"And the oscar goes to...Chris Colfer!"<p>

Darren stood up, pulling Chris out of his seat and hugging him. "You won!" He grinned at him before pushing him away from the table and up towards the stage.

Chris walked up the stairs and took the trophy from, oh was that Emma Watson? He moved to the microphone and shook his head.

"Thank you. I just...I wrote out this whole speech and I can't remember a word of it. And also hi Emma Watson, I really love your outfit." The crowd laughed before Chris continued.

"I just want to thank everyone that helped with making this movie possible. The cast, the crew, the people who went to see it, everyone. You can't even begin to imagine how much it means to me. I also need to thank one of my best friends in the whole world, Lea, nothing would be possible without you. You've made so many of my wildest dreams come true. You really are an angel sent from up above, and I couldn't be standing here right now if I didn't know my little girl was safe at home with you." He stopped to blow her a kiss.

"And finally, Darren. Where are you?" He scanned the crowd, finding Darren. "Oh, there you are! Darren, you were my rock through the entire process. You kept me going, and you never let me give up. I love you, so much. None of this would be possible without you. You're a great father, and the best partner I could ever hope to have. This award isn't just for me, its for you and Belle as well."

The music begun to cut him off, as it had done to every single winner this evening. He smiled. "Thank you!" And walked back towards the backstage area.

* * *

><p>On the way home, Chris couldn't keep the smile off his face. "I can't believe I won."<p>

Darren smiled. "My husband, the Oscar winner."

Chris laughed, elbowing him. "Whatever you say Mr. Grammy winner."

"I've never won a Grammy!"

"Not yet, but I'm sure you will." Chris smiled. "You're Harry freakin' Potter. You can do anything."

* * *

><p><em>I KNOW I SWITCHED NAMES. Her name is Belle, but it just...sounded better to say Bella when Lea was talking to her. But her name is Belle. Not Bella. Its impossible to name the CrissColfer baby. I had a hard time and finally just went "BELLE FROM BEAUTY AND THE BEAST CAUSE I LOVE THAT MOVIE" <em>

_So that's it folks. Its officially done. I can't thank you enough for reading and enjoying this fic. I really can't. I really hope that you all enjoyed the ending of this. It is exactly what I had in mind when I started writing this, and I'm very happy with how its ended. I'm still not sure about the name though. I've got some random scenes that just didn't work in this fic, so keep an eye out for those, and some one shots, and maybe even a whole new fic eventually. This isn't goodbye though! Especially not if you follow me on tumblr, I'm always requesting love on there. The link to my tumblr is on my main profile thingy on here. I like new followers, so feel free to watch my insanity!_

_And even if you don't have tumblr, I've got twitter, just search up blinkgilmore182, and I'm always available on here! If you're lonely, or find a really awesome CrissColfer fic, link me up. But for now, I bid you adieu, because its almost 1 am and I'm so tired I may just fall asleep. _

_THANK YOU FOR THIS AMAZING JOURNEY. I LOVE YOU ALL!_


End file.
